La chica del Verano
by nightchild22
Summary: Es verdad que el verano alborota las hormonas...Si lo sabrán Laura y Julian! Un FanFic clasificado "M"
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, este es mi primer FanFic._

_**Introduccion**__: En este FF, Laura fue rescatada de las instalaciones del Proyecto X cuando tenia 8 años. Su madre, Sarah Kinney fue asesinada 6 años más tarde (por el Dr. Rice, a quien Laura creia muerto...muchas cosas que tengo en mente y que pienso desarrollar, MWUAHAHAHAH), y Laura se fue a vivir con su tia Debbie y su prima Megan. Llegado el momento, cuando cumplío 17, Logan le comunico a su "hija-hermana" que tenia planeado llevarla al Instituto. Y ahi es donde estamos ahora._

_Tuve la necesidad de crear una Laura no tan castigada. Traumada, pero a un nivel mas manejable. No pierde aun la escencia de ese personaje callado, analitico. E incomprendido...una "niña" que aun no entiende muchas cosas._

_En fin...espero que les guste!_

El año escolar casi se terminaba. Todos estaban ocupados con exámenes finales y ensayos. Hasta Laura, que estaba escribiendo un largo ensayo sobre el libro de Frank Kafka "La Metamorfosis". Estaba casi terminado, era bastante largo pero objetivo para un libro tan aburrido. Un tipo que se despierta transformado en un escarabajo...Ewww...

Laura estaba sola en su cuarto; eran casi las 5:00 PM. Estuvo escribiendo durante horas en su Laptop y ahora la espalda le dolía, y los ojos le ardían un poco.

Alzó la vista de la pantalla, miró el calendario colgado en la puerta de su cuarto y sonrió. Logan le prometió llevarla a México, a Cancún, un lugar que ella conocía solamente por fotos, o por haberlo visto en la televisión.

Desde que tenia 9 años, Logan la llevaba de vacaciones todos los veranos. Gracias a él, ella conocía casi todos los , y España, Inglaterra, Alemania, Italia y Grecia. A ella le encantaba ir con el, y Logan disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Laura.

Para cuando terminó su ensayo, Laura estaba hambrienta, así que se puso sus botas y bajó a la Cafetería.

El lugar estaba lleno, y en el aire bailaba el aroma a café y chocolate.

-Laura! – A su izquierda, una mano le hacia señas en el aire.

Cessily, Nori y Sofía estaban sentadas en una mesa, tomando capuccino.

- Hey. –Laura sonrío mientras se sentaba frente a Cess.

- Donde has estado todo el día? – Nori pregunto, sorbiendo el café humeante.

- Uhmm…Terminando mi ensayo.

- Sobre el tipo-escarabajo? –Nori preguntó, y Laura asintió con la cabeza.

- Que libro más estúpido...no podría ser más aburrido.- Nori dijo, dejando en claro que había odiado tener que leerlo.

- Bien chicas, cuales son sus planes para el verano? - Preguntó Cess poniendo sus codos metálicos sobre la mesa.

- Iré a China, a visitar a unos amigos – Nori sonrío, y algo sonrojada agregó – David viene conmigo.

- OH Dios! eso es genial…- Cess chilló, como si la hubiese picado una abeja.

Nori tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. Había estado saliendo con David hace casi un año.

-Yo iré a Tahití con mi amiga Anna – Sofía dijo sonriente. Anna no era mutante, pero era una muy buena amiga de Sofía. Laura la vio solo una vez.- OH, estoy tan entusiasmada! nos quedaremos allí 1 semana y después iremos a Brasil.- dijo Sofía, golpeando levemente las palmas de las manos.

-Geenial- Nori le sonrío – Tráeme algo bonito.

-Lo haré! le traeré regalos a todos mis amigos.-Sofía sonrió. Era una chica bonita. Muy educada, y Laura la respetaba mucho. Sofía era rubia, ojos claros, su piel siempre estaba bronceada. Sip, los chicos se volvían locos por ella, especialmente Julian Keller. Laura se sentía algo extraña ante esta situación, pero no sabia explicar por qué. Una vez los vio besándose en un pasillo, y esa fue la primera vez que sintió esa sensación, una leve pesadez en el corazón.

- Y tú, Laura? – Sofía le preguntó

- Iré a México.

-México es hermoso, especialmente las playas. - Sofía suspiro, evocando antiguos recuerdos de viajes pasados.

-Lo sé, no puedo esperar mas para ir!- Laura rió suavemente.

-Yo me quedare aquí…- Dijo Cess, en un tono levemente triste.- Pero no me interesa, puedo hacer muchas cosas aquí durante el día. Me distraigo…el problema es la noche, me aburro mucho.

- Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.- Una voz ronca detrás de Nori. Santo.

Ahí estaban Santo, Julian y Josh.

-Ewww no, gracias…-Cess dijo, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

Sofía volteo los ojos.

-Por que todos los chicos solo piensan en eso? – Nori quiso saber, frunciendo el ceño. Y Laura empezó a explicar,

-Es una respuesta química: las mujeres en edad reproductiva emanan una feromona que indica que es apta para-

- Si, Kinney, todos sabemos la respuesta científica, peeero – Julian la interrumpió - la vedad es que algunas chicas son _muy_ atractivas dijo, dándole una mirada fugaz a Sofía – Y no somos de piedra, saben?

-Eh! Yo SOY de piedra!. Gracias por recordarme que NO PUEDO tener una vida sexual.- Santo dijo y le dio un codazo a Julian en las costillas.

Todos rieron.

Tres días antes de su viaje Laura estaba feliz. Aunque no había podido hablar con Logan durante los últimos dos días, ya tenia todo preparado.

Así que esa noche fue hasta su cuarto a arreglar los últimos detalles.

_Knock, knock_.

Silencio.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Silencio. Laura frunció el ceño, y apoyo su oído contra la puerta. Podía escucharlo respirar, y sabía que él podía olerla.

-Sé que estas ahí, ábreme.- Dijo, no necesitaba elevar la voz, Logan podía oírla perfectamente.

Unos instantes de silencio. Luego, movimiento tras la puerta.

-No esta noche nena, tengo algunos... problemas que necesito arreglar- Él dijo sin abrir la puerta. Laura percibió el olor del cigarrillo y el alcohol. Era bastante penetrante, y se imaginó que el cuarto debía estar lleno de humo y botellas de vodka vacías.

-Pero yo-

-No nena, perdón.- Logan gruñó- Hablaremos mañana, si? te buscaré.

Laura se quedó callada. Algo andaba mal, no sabía qué pero tampoco se atrevió a preguntar, sabia que cuando Logan estaba enojado, es mejor dejarlo solo. Ella era así también.

-Bien.

Laura se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando.

La noche anterior al viaje, Laura y Cess estaban sentadas en el living. Laura le relataba a Cessily la situación de la noche anterior.

- Y el olor al cigarrillo permaneció en mi nariz como por una hora...

-Seguro no es nada. Quizás este nervioso por el viaje.- Dijo Cess, tratando de calmarla, mientras cambiaba de canal en la tele.

- No lo sé…algo le esta molestando, y no tengo idea de qué es.- Laura suspiró - además, me dijo que me buscaría para hablar y aun no ha aparecido.

-No te preocupes, ya vendrá.- dijo Cess - Agradece que por lo menos tienes vacaciones de verano, Laura - Agregó, dándole un suave toque con su codo en el brazo.

-Laura…- La voz de Logan en la puerta – necesito hablarte.

Ella se paró y camino hacia él. Algo en su rostro no le gustó.

Salieron afuera, eran como 9.00pm en una noche ventosa. Diferentes perfumes bailaron en la nariz de Laura, humedad, el olor a los árboles y las flores nocturnas.

- Mira, Niña...-Logan empezó a hablar, se oía nervioso -Sé que solemos pasar los veranos juntos, y sé que hace 3 meses te prometí llevarte a México, pero...

Se detuvo y bajó la mirada, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su vieja chaqueta de cuero. El corazón de Laura se sintió pesado.

- No vamos a ir, verdad? – Ella suspiró, cerrando sus ojos verdes.

- Lo siento niña…surgió algo.- Logan dijo, y sonaba decepcionado también. Puso su pesada mano en el pequeño hombro de Laura - Te lo compensaré lo prometo.

Laura no dijo nada. Estaba enojada y triste.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a sentirme decepcionada, Logan.

Laura le dio la espalda y se alejo caminando lentamente, en dirección a la mansión.

-Lo siento Dulzura...

- Ahórratelo...-contestó ella, moviendo su mano en el aire.

Laura pasó corriendo a través del Living, y ahora Julian estaba sentado con Cess en el sofá.

-Laura! – Cess le grito, pero ella no se detuvo. Subió corriendo la escalera.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Diablos, si que es rara -Julian dejo escapar una risita, que fue callada por Cess.

-Iré a hablar con ella- dijo la chica y se paró del sofá.

-Si yo fuera tu me quedaría aquí…- le advirtió Logan, mientras entraba del jardín- Está enojada, y no es nada amigable cuando esta enojada.

Cessily puso cara de preocupada

-.

Arriba en su habitación, Laura estaba sentada en la oscuridad. Las lágrimas le caían de los ojos, y ella las secaba rápidamente. Odiaba llorar, lo consideraba un signo de debilidad. Y ella no estaba creada para ser débil.

Pero esta vez no lo podía evitar, estaba realmente triste. Estuvo esperando este viaje por 3 meses.

Se arrodillo en el piso, y puso una gran toalla debajo de ella

_SKNITT._

Necesitaba liberar la ira, y la mejor forma de hacerlo sin lastimar a nadie era lastimándose ella misma. En silencio. En la oscuridad. Como siempre había sido. Laura comenzó a cortarse cuando tenía 14 años, luego de que su madre fuera asesinada. Cortarse era algo normal para ella, algo usual, hasta hermoso: ver su sangre carmesí corriendo por su blanca piel, calida. Laura iba hasta el límite, hasta el punto de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre.

Presionó su garra en su antebrazo, lentamente, mientras sentía su piel abrirse. El líquido vital comenzó a brotar. Mas profundo... mas, hasta que todo se haya ido, hasta que el mundo parezca desaparecer...mas profundo, hasta que toda la ira, todo el dolor haya desaparecido.

Pero se detuvo...

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo.

-Cariño, estas bien?- Cess susurro en la puerta de Laura. No había necesidad de levantar la voz.

-Si.- Laura respondió, cerrando los ojos.

-Quieres hablar?

-No.

- Te sentirás mejor si hablas conmigo…

- No quiero hablar.

Cess guardó silencio por un instante. Cessily conocía a Laura, y sabia que era en vano obligarla a hablar si no quería, porque lo único que lograría es que se cierre más.

-Bien…Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas.

Laura no respondió y Cess se marchó.

Sus heridas se habían cerrado ya. Solo quedaba una toalla empapada en sangre. La lavaría después. Ahora necesitaba dormir, se sentía un poco mareada.

Luego de una pequeña siesta, Laura se despertó en la oscuridad. Se había quedado dormida bajo la ventana, en el piso. Ahora la luna se elevaba en el cielo, iluminando con una tenue luz blanca el cuarto de Laura.

Abrió la ventana, y se sentó en el marco, con los pies colgando hacia afuera, y miró la luna.

Una hora después, vio a Logan irse del Instituto en su Harley-Davidson, con un bolso. Laura se deslizó dentro de su cuarto otra vez, y cerro la ventana. Volvió a dormir.

A las 3.30am Laura abrió los ojos.

Estaba hambrienta. Y seguía enojada. El toque de queda es a las 23.00, las luces se apagan a esa hora y esta prohibido salir de las habitaciones…pero estaba tan hambrienta. Siempre se sentía hambrienta después de cortarse.

Así que se levantó de su cama, y salió lentamente de su cuarto.

Laura estaba entrenada pra ser silenciosa, casi imperceptible. Y su visión mejorada era muy útil. Así que fue hasta la cocina sin ser vista ni oída.

Abrió el refrigerador, y tomó en sus manos un pote de yogurt. Era una noche calurosa, así que fue una buena elección.

Laura se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a comer. Afuera todo era quietud, solo se oia a los grillos cantar.

El yogurt estaba delicioso. Y refrescante. Estaba tan distraída disfrutándolo que casi se cae de la mesa cuando un brillo verde brillante elevó su yogurt en el aire.

-Que estas haciendo aquí, Kinney?- Una voz masculina. Julian estaba en parado en la puerta de la cocina, sus ojos brillaban, verdes.

-Uhmmm…yo?...uhhmm….- Laura masculló, él caminó hacia el refrigerador con una sonrisa, sabia que la había asustado y eso lo ponía de buen humor.

-No te preocupes…yo lo hago todo el tiempo – Julian susurró y le devolvió a Laura su yogurt. - No diré nada si tú no dices nada.

Él abrió la heladera y sacó una manzana, y se paró al lado de Laura. Silencio.

- Pensé que te ibas de viaje, pero vi que el Sr. Logan se fue solo.- Finalmente dijo Julian, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

- Me iba a ir.- Laura contesto, bajando la mirada. Él le dio un mordisco a su manzana.

-Y que pasó?- preguntó, luego de tragar.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Apuesto a que te dejo porque eres aburridísima - Le dijo él, burlón. – Quien querría pasar un verano contigo de todas maneras? – agrego, mientras le daba otro mordisco a su manzana.

'OK, es suficiente' se dijo Laura.

Julian, por alguna razón, tomo a Laura como objetivo de sus maltratos. Ella lo conoció hace dos años, y desde entonces jamás la trató bien. Laura se contuvo todo este tiempo, no quería pelear: él era el líder de su escuadrón, ella era la chica nueva...

Pero esta vez, algo en su tono de voz la enfureció. Le recordó la voz del Dr. Rice llamándola _Bestia estúpida. _Era hora de hacerle saber las cosas.

-Sabes qué?- ella le dijo, mientras se bajaba de un salto de la mesa y le ponía la cara frente a la de él - Prefiero ser aburridísima a ser un niño de papá, un tipo que no sabe como sentirse bien sin refregar su poder o su dinero a los demás. Un tipo que se cree muy rudo, pero en realidad es un niño asustadizo, patético e inseguro. Si, prefiero ser aburridísima a ser como tú, Julian Keller.-

Los ojos azules de Julian se ensancharon. Su boca se abrió, pero no pudo articular palabra, así que solo la miro atónito. Los ojos verdes, ahora vivaces y brillantes estaban fijos en los suyos.

Él estaba enojado, ofendido. Asustado. Como diablos lo conocía tan bien? Nunca nadie jamás le había dicho esas cosas. Se sintió desnudo, vulnerable.

- Jodete, clon!. – Julian susurró en la cara de Laura

-Te encantaría, no? – Ella le contestó, con ojos desafiantes. Lo desafiaba a contestarle, a seguir.

Se miraron unos momentos Finalmente, Laura sacudió su cabeza y se dio vuelta para irse.

Julian la observó alejarse. Tenía una sudadera gastada de AC/DC, y bragas de encaje rosado. Julian sabia que Laura Kinney era atractiva, muy atractiva, pero nunca la vio con los ojos que la estaba mirando en ese momento.

Nunca conoció una mujer que lo enfrentara. Ella era brava, feroz.

Y eso le gustaba.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


	2. Capitulo 2

- No sé que decir…- Cess le dijo a Laura, ambas estaban sentadas en la cama de Laura.

- Nada…no hay mucho que puedas decir sobre esto.

-¿No te dijo por que canceló el viaje? ¿O donde fue?

-Nop…- dijo Laura, poniendose las botas – Mira, Cess, realmente necesito aclarar mi cabeza. Voy a ir a caminar afuera un rato

-Quieres que vaya contigo?- ofrecio Cess.

-No, gracias….quiero estar sola y pensar.

Las dos chicas se sonrieron.

Laura apreciaba mucho a Cessily. Ella fue una de las unicas personas que la hizo sentir bienvenida. Desde el primer momento.

Laura caminó en el jardín, era una tarde soleada.

Al otro lado del camino que dividía al jardín principal en dos, Vio a Sofia parada ante los grandes portones de hierro del Instituto, rodeada de valijas, estaba esperando a que Anna la recogiera para ir hasta el aeropuerto.

Sofía miró en dirección a Laura y la saludó con la mano, sonriente. En ese instante, un lujoso auto rojo se estacionó en la calle y Anna se bajó para ayudar a Sofia con sus valijas. Cuando todo estuvo ordenado, Sofia entró al auto y las dos partieron calle abajo.

El sol se estaba poniendo, una luz naranja cobriza bañaba todo,.

Laura ya no estaba enojada. Estaba preocupada. Algo malo estaba pasando, algo que Logan no queria que ella supiera… ¿Por que? El siempre habia confiado en ella. Hablanban mucho, y Laura no tenia miedo de contarle nada. Desde que su madre fue asesinada, Laura se refugio en él.

Los grillos habian comenzado a cantar, ya era bastante tarde asi que decidio entrar. Cruzo todo el jardin lentamente, y entró a la mansion, para luego subir las escaleras que la llevarían a su cuarto.

Todo estaba silencioso, solo se escuchaban risas y voces desde el living, donde la mayoría de los estudiantes que pasaban el verano en el Instituto les gustaba estar.

Laura subio las escalera, y doblo a su izquierda para tomar el largo pasillo.

Julian estaba parado en el corridor, bloqueandolo.

-Necesito ir a mi habitacion – Laura le pidio suavemente- Por favor, dejame pasar..

-Disculpate por lo de anoche. - demandó Julian, cruzandose de brazos.

-No tengo por qué hacer tal cosa. – Laura contestó, fruneciendo el ceño. – Por favor, dejame ir a mi habitacion.

-Te vi en el jardin , muy pensativa. Y se me ocurrio que quizas estabas pensando en mi y en lo grosera que fuiste la otra noche- Él le sonrio.

- No fui grosera. Tu fuiste. Yo solo te dije la verdad.

-Me asustas, Kinney. –Julian queria que Laura reaccionara de la misma forma que la noche anterior. Necesitaba ver esos ojos verdes vibrantes otra vez, sentir esa exitacion. Pero no estaba seguro de como hacerlo, necesitaba escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente. Queria que reaccione, no que lo mate. Si, el sabia bien con quien estaba lidiando, habia visto a Laura en accion, en las batallas, en los entrenamientos. Sabia que tenia que ser cauteloso, ella era peligrosa

- En serio..?- ella dijo, levantando una ceja y en un tono medio burlon.

-Si, te pareces a Emily the Strange.- Julian le dijo, parandose justo en frente de ella. Estaba tan cer que podia sentir su aliento calido, oler su piel. Olia levemente a Jazmin. – Segura que eres el clon del Sr. Logan? Pareces mas un intento fallido de clonar a Emily.

Laura no dijo nada, solo lo miro a los ojos. A veces no entendía por qué él la trataba asi.

Snfff…

Pero el si que olía bien, muy bien. De repente, Laura recordó la vez que lo vio casi desnudo, ella era nueva en el Instituto y no estaba familiarizada con las instalaciones, y por equivocación se metio en le baño de hombres. Si, aun tenia la imagen grabada a fuego en su retina, era algo dificil de borrar.

-No me interesa lo que pienses de mi, Keller. – Dijo, cerrando los ojos, tratando de espantar la imagen del cuerpo semidesnudo de Julian.

Laura se sentia incomoda. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, clavándose en los de Julian

– Dejame pasar.

Ahi esta! ese brillo, esa chispa irresistible estaba asomando. Estaba en el camino correcto, asi que Julian sigui presionándola.

- Sé que no te interesa – Sonrió – Solo eres un clon.

Y Laura exploto de furia.

Puso sus manos en el pecho de Julian y lo empujo violentamente contra la pared. Su ojos se abrieron grandes…acaso habia ido demasiado lejos?

- Escucha, grandísimo idiota arrogante, te conviene mantenerte alejado de mi lo que queda del dia de hoy y mañana, porque como versa no estoy de humor para soportar tus chiquilinadas – Le susurró, a escasos 5 centímetros de su cara. – Así que ahora me dejaras pasar, y desapareceras de mi vista. Me entiendes?

Julian la miró a los ojos. Ahí estaba en todo su Esplendor es chispa que él tanto deseaba ver, ese brillo que encendía algo extraño dentro de él. Justo frente a él.

Laura lo mantenia aprisionado contra la pared, su cuerpo, aunque pequeño, era fuerte. Julian se concentro en el roce de sus pechos contra su caja

-Sip.

Laura lo miro por unos instantes. El chico realmente le gustaba, pero a veces (la mayoria del tiempo, en realidad) la sacaba de sus casillas.

Finalmente se alejó lentamente..

Julian se quedó contra la pared, aun sintiendo el cuerpo de Laura contra el suyo, sus manos en sup echo.

Y sus ojos, esos ojos verdes, brillantes, profundos. Como los de un gato.

Consiguió lo que queria.

Ahora él se encontraba en su cuarto, tirado en la cama.

Que era lo que estaba pasando? Él estaba loco por Sofia. Ella era graciosa, inteligente, dulce y educada. Y su cuerpo, por supuesto. Todo lo contrario a Laura, Julian apenas la conocía.

Una cosa era segura, ella le daba miedo. Siempre tan silenciosa, analizando todo.

Si, era atractiva, Julian no era tonto, jamás se le pasaba una chica linda, y Laura no era la excepción, y él lo sabía desde el primer día que ella llegó al Instituto, hace ya dos años.

Dos años, y estas eran las primeras reacciones que él veía en ella.

Las primeras veces que se veía tan viva.

-Definitivamente tendriamos que salir a algún lado.- Dijo Cess, mientras se acostaba al lado de Laura, en el pasto.

Era una hermosa mañana, y parecía que todos los estudiantes que se habían quedado en la mansion estaban afuera, disfrutandola.,

- No Cess…No estoy de humor. – Laura le contestó, mientras rodaba para quedar acostada sobre su vientre, apoyando los codos en el pasto verde, fresco

-Ok… Que dices de unas peliculas?

- No quiero salir..

- No, me refiero a aqui – Cess sonrio ampliamente mientras se sentaba de un salto –Será como una noche de chicas!

- Uhmm…Te refieres a una especie de pijamada?

-Siiiii! – Cess soltó una risita, dando pequeñas palmadas con sus manos de metal. – Podemos rentar algunas peliculas! Y conseguir cosas deliciosas para comer! Y quedarnos hablando hasta tarde…. Será muy divertido!

Laura sonrió. Habia ido a pijamas antes, cuando vivia con su tia Debbie y su prima Megan…y se quedaba hablando hasta tarde con Logan tambien, pero eso no contaba como pijamada.

- Esta bien…creo.

- Wooo! – Cess chilló y se paró de un salto. – Yo me encargo de todo, soy muy Buena organizando este tipo de cosas!

Laura solo sonreía. Sabia que cuando Mercury estaba entusiasmada con algo, era casi imposible detenerla. Además, sabia que eso la hacia feliz.

Laura observo a Cess alejarse, rebozando de entusiasmo.

De repente, Laura sintió algo extraño. Una sombra sobre ella

Snff…

El viento era soplaba y borraba los aromas, asi que no pudo oler nada. Tenia que reaccionar y pronto.

Snikkt…Giro sobre su cuerpo, apuntando al aire con sus garras.

-Eehh! Guarda eso! – Era Julian, flotando sobre ella.

-Que caraj….?- Laura dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

SNIKKT…sus garras desaparecieron dentro de su mano. Laura se sentó en el pasto.

-Que quieres, Hellion?- resopló.

-Nada, solo flotando por ahí.- Julian sonrío.

-…Flotando por ahí?- Laura repitió, levantando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos.

Julian suspiró, Y bajo lentamente, poniéndose de pie frente a ella. El brillo verdoso que lo rodeaba se desvaneció lentamente. Y dijo:

-Escucha…He sido un pendejo.

Laura entrecerró un ojo. Julian se sentó a su lado, en el pasto.

- Se que no soy la persona más amable del mundo, te he dicho cosas muy dolorosas. Y te quiero pedir perdón.

Laura se limito a mirarlo…Snff…no olía a mentira…

-Esta bien.

El la miró rápidamente. Laura vestía unos jeans oscuros, sus clásicas borcegos y una musculosa negra, con un escote de ensueños. 'Laura es más bonita bajo el sol', 'Y seguro que se ve bien en bikini', 'podrá broncearse? Es tan blanca', 'su piel parece tan suave'…Pensamientos corriendo en la mente del chico, que tuvo que cerrar fuerte los ojos para concentrarse otra vez.

Laura debió escuchar sus latidos acelerándose, porque lo miró seriamente y le pregunto

-Estas bien?

-Si, perfectamente.- Julian se apresuro a contestar. Y de un salto, se puso de pie- Me alegro de haber hablado contigo, Laura. Adiós.

Y corrió hacia la mansión.

Laura estaba confundida. Y Logan no estaba ahí para explicarle…aunque tampoco estaba segura si le diría lo que le estaba pasando.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa noche, alrededor de las 9, Cessily y Laura estaban en la habitación de la primera, acostadas sobre sus estómagos en la cama, mirando '_Ghost_'. A Laura no le enloquecían las películas, mucho menos las románticas. Prefería las de Horror o Acción.

Una gran bolsa marrón de papel se apoyaba sobre el escritorio de Cess. La bolsa en cuestión contenía todo tipo de caramelos, galletas y chocolates.

La película iba casi a la mitad, y Laura se concentraba más en lo que había pasado en el jardín esa tarde que en los mil y un intentos de Whoopi Goldberg para convencer a Demi Moore que su difunto novio andaba rondando por ahí.

- Algo extraño pasó hoy cuando te fuiste. – Laura dijo de repente, mientras bebía un sorbo Coca Cola.

-Que cosa?- Cess se metió en la boca una galleta de chocolate.

- Mientras estaba en el jardín, Julian se acerco y… me pidió disculpas por como me trató todo este tiempo.

Cess tosió. La galleta se le habia quedado en la garganta cuando intentó reírse.

-Que hizo qué?

-Me pidió-

-No, ya te oí….es que me parece gracioso.

-A mi no me parece gracioso. Me parece extraño. – Laura frunció el ceño.- En los últimos dos años si me ha dicho tres palabras juntas es mucho. Sabes que no me puede ni ver.

Cess dejo salir una risita ahogada. Julian era como un hermano para ella., y sabía bien que si bien él no tenía la mejor relación con Laura, sus ojos tenían vida propia. Lo había atrapado varias veces mirando donde no debía. Julian era un líder nato con un buen manejo de sus poderes, pero tenía una debilidad: las mujeres.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso, Laura.

Laura miró a Cess. A veces le costaba entender ciertas cosas.

Mercury pausó la película, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas como en posición de yoga. Y le dijo a Laura:

- Mira, Julian es un chico. Como todos los chicos, tiene un talón de Aquiles: las chicas que están buenas. Y Laura, tú eres una de esas.

- Pero Cess, él esta loco con Sofía y lo sabes bien, Mierda, toda la escuela sabe eso.

-Laura, Sofía no esta aquí. Quizás necesitaba el panorama libre para concentrarse en ti.- Cessily dejo ver una sonrisa picara- He visto la forma en que te mira. Le gustas.

Laura sabía que los hombres tienden a ser promiscuos. Esta en sus genes, su responsabilidad es procrear. Ha sido así desde un principio, es una cuestión de supervivencia. Y si, Julian era atractivo. Muy atractivo. A Laura le gustaba mucho. Secretamente, por supuesto, nadie sabia acerca de eso, ni siquiera Logan.

A los ojos de Laura, Julian era algo prohibido, inalcanzable. Y se había obligado a matar todo sentimiento hacia él, a enterrarlos tan profundos como pudiera.

Laura se había convencido de que él la odiaba.

-Él no me gusta.

Los ojos de Mercury se abrieron grandes.

- No? habría jurado que…

-Te equivocaste, Cess.

Laura le dio 'Play' al DVD y la película continuó. Cess no dijo nada. Pero sabia que el incidente del jardín entre Laura y Julian no quedaría solo en un incidente aislado. Julian se traía algo entre manos.

Las chicas se quedaron despiertas hasta pasada las 4 de la mañana, hablando y riendo.

A Laura le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Cess, ella era su mejor amiga…pero no le podía decir nada sobre Julian. Tampoco necesitaba decir nada, no había nada, el sentimiento estaba muerto.

Muerto y enterrado…verdad?


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado una semana desde que Logan se fue, y Laura no había tenido noticias de él desde entonces.

No se atrevía a entrar a su cuarto, pues estaba cerrado con llave. Podría entrar por la ventana, pero su olor permanecería en la habitación y cuando él volviera, las cosas podrían ponerse feas. Logan era muy territorial, igual que Laura.

Así que decidió ir hacia otra fuente: Scott Summers.

Parada frente al escritorio color caoba de la oficina de Cyclops, Laura fue sincera y concisa.

-Necesito saber donde está.

Scott entrelazo sus dedos sobre la pila de hojas que estaba leyendo y le contesto calmadamente.

-Lo siento Laura, no puedo darte esa información.

-Puedes al menos decirme si está bien?

-Él está bien, no te preocupes.- Scott le sonrió.

Summers fue el segundo X-MEN que Laura vio cuando Logan la sacó de su cautiverio. Y el único, además de Logan, que la defendió cuando Emma Frost decidió que ella era un peligro para los estudiantes.

- Esta en alguna misión?- Laura preguntó.

-No puedo decírtelo.

-Scott, se supone que iríamos de viaje a México, lo planeamos durante tres meses. Y la noche anterior, me dijo que no iríamos a ningún lado. Por lo menos yo no iría.- Laura dijo, apoyando sus manos firmemente en el escritorio.

-Laura-

-Se fue sin siquiera despedirse de mí, Estaba preocupado, enojado. Lo conozco.

-No estoy autori- Scott intentó hablar.

-Podrías, por favor, decirme que carajos esta haciendo?- Laura se inclinó hacia él.

Scott Summers miró a Laura. Ya no era la niña pequeña que habían salvado una vez. Tampoco era la púber que conoció hace dos años.

Laura había crecido. Había desarrollado un carácter.

- Bien.- suspiró el director- No está en una misión oficial. Es más una misión personal. Esta en Japón.

-Personal?...espera, dijiste Japón?- Laura frunció el ceño.

-No puedo decirte mas.

Laura lo miró por un momento. Luego se dio la media vuelta y salio de la oficina.

El cielo estaba gris, muy gris. Los relámpagos surcaban el cielo, jugando a las escondidas entre los nubarrones densos. Y la humedad se sentía en el aire. Eran las 5 de la tarde y Laura estaba sentada en la fuente, en el jardín trasero de la mansión.

Estaba confundida. Acerca de todo, Logan en Japón, en una '_Misión Personal_...Julian y el sentimiento 'no-tan-muerto'.

Con un gran trueno, comenzó a llover. Llovía bastante fuerte, pero Laura no se movió, solo cerró sus ojos. La lluvia en su piel parecía una caricia. Esa caricia que tanto estaba necesitando.

En días como estos, realmente extrañaba a su madre. Sarah solía dejarla saltar en los charcos cuando llovía, y luego cocinaban algún pastel. Laura recordaba perfectamente los ojos de su madre, tan verdes como los suyos, en perfecto contraste con el cielo gris.

Lagrimas, corriendo por sus mejillas, fundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia. Se permitió llorar esta vez, nadie lo notaria…además, realmente lo necesitaba, se sentía como una olla a presión a punto de estallar.

De repente, la lluvia dejo de acariciarla. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y miro al cielo.

Un campo de energía verde cubría su cabeza, parecía una sombrilla. Julian estaba parado a su lado, sonriendo levemente. Su mano en el aire, sus ojos destellaban verde, algo normal cuando utilizaba sus poderes.

- Por que estas aquí? Esta lloviendo.- Le preguntó.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Keller.- Contestó Laura, secándose los ojos rápidamente.

-Me gustan los días lluviosos….a ti?

Silencio…Julian estaba siendo amable, intentando entablar conversación.

-Solían gustarme. Cuando mi madre estaba viva.

Julian sabia acerca de la madre de Laura. Era una de las pocas cosas que sabia, si es que no era la única. Él la observó disimuladamente.

Laura chorreaba agua. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones negros, que parecían de cuero, sus borregos, y un corsé que le aprisionaba los pechos y los hacia lucir perfectos, y creaba un camino perfecto para que las gotas de lluvia vayan a morir entre ellos.

Laura tenia unas prendas de vestir que solo a ella se le veían bien.

-Por que estas tú aquí?- Le preguntó ella, muy suavemente pero sin mirarlo. Tenia la vista fija en los enormes árboles frente a ella.

-Estaba mirando por la ventana y te vi aquí. Sentada en la lluvia…parecías….solitaria.- Julian contestó, intentando sonar sincero. Si, en verdad estaba mirando por la ventana, pero la verdad es que, en alguna forma, Laura le recordó a él mismo.

Cuando sus poderes se manifestaron, su vida se vino abajo. Sus padres lo corrieron de la casa y su madre, su propia madre, le declaró que lo odiaba.

Entonces, al ver a Laura, necesitó salir para estar con ella. Sabia que algo andaba mal.

La gente feliz no se sienta sola en la lluvia.

- Soy solitaria – Laura contestó- Recuerdas? _Aterradora niña solitaria_…y me _encanta_ serlo.- Ahora si su ojos se fijaron en los de él.

Claro que lo recordaba. Él mismo se lo había dicho una vez. Lo recordaba perfectamente: Su escuadrón estaba jugando al basket en una de las canchas. Laura estaba sentada a unos metros de ellos,

-_Quieres jugar_?- Una chica metálica le preguntó con una sonrisa

- _No, gracias_.- Laura contestó.

- _Déjala en paz, le encanta ser una aterradora niña solitaria_. –Julian dijo.

Si, lo recordaba. Y si pudiera, se daría bofetada…pero eso se vería extraño ahora.

-Lo siento Laura.

Ella no contestó. La lluvia fuerte se transformo en una tormenta.

El corazón de Laura latía pesado, como en cámara lenta, como bombeando arena.

Se puso de pie frente a él, sus ojos no estaban brillantes, Julian notó una sombra.

Dolor. Soledad.

-Me trataste como basura desde el primer día que llegue. Fueron dos años, Keller. Me convertiste en el blanco de todos tus comentarios despectivos. Y yo te lo permití. Me contuve, te dejé que me trataras como mierda. Recuerdo absolutamente todo lo que me dijiste, y no se soluciona con un simple y vacío _perdón_.

Laura estaba enojada, dolida. Eran demasiados sentimientos juntos para lidiar. Así que siguió hablando, probando si eso la hacia sentir mejor.

-Y duele. Mucho. Y a ti no te interesó, seguiste con tu juego. Pero sabes que? Tengo que agradecértelo- Dijo, secándose una lagrima. Él no podía decir nada, estaba abrumado por tanta sinceridad….además, se veía hermosa cuando lloraba.

Ver emociones en el rostro de Laura era como ver un comenta: algo que no ves todos los días.- Porque por haberme tratado así me hizo mas fácil olvidarme que me gustas.

Su boca se cerró de repente. Había hablado de mas.

Se miraron por un instante. Entonces Laura se dio media vuelta y se echo a correr.

-mierda…Laura!- Julian grito, y salio a perseguirla volando.

Su corazón latía rápido. Había escuchado lo que él creía? Necesitaba saberlo.

Laura era rápida, pero el podía volar lo suficientemente rápido como para romper la barrera del sonido.

Finalmente, cuando la alcanzó, se plantó delante de ella.

-Que acabas de decir?

-Nada…- Laura intentó escapar, pero el parecía anticiparse a cada movimiento que ella hacia. Se sentía como un gato atrapado en una caja.

-Tuviste un ataque de sinceridad. Y te entiendo, se que puedo ser un dolor en el culo, y realmente, realmente me siento mal por eso…pero necesito que me repitas lo que acabas de decir!

Laura se apartó un mechón de pelo empapado de su cara. Estaba acorralada. Había hablado demasiado, y ahora tenia que poner el pecho. Julian esperaba su respuesta impaciente, ahora también el estaba chorreando agua.

Respiró profundo. Podría haber jurado que el corazón se le iba a escapar por la boca. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa.

-Me…me gustas. Pero se que me odias. Sabia que la posibilidad de que te fijaras en mi era imposible. Entonces tomé la forma en que me tratabas como apoyo para conocerme que no me gustas. Y estoy mejor así. Es suficiente explicación?

Laura cruzó los brazos, pateando el suelo.

Julian estaba sorprendido. Muy sorprendido.

Ahí estaba ella, empapada hasta los huesos. Tan feroz y a la vez tan indefensa. Para él, Laura era como un gran rompecabezas, de esos que cuando terminas de armarlos quieres enmarcar.

-Casi…solo le falta un detalle…-dijo él, acercándosele lentamente.

La tomó de la cintura y la besó. El cuerpo de Laura se tensó, pero dejo que Julian la bese. Él besaba muy bien…con dulzura y deseo a la vez.

Entonces se dio cuenta que el sentimiento que creía muerto no lo estaba, mas bien todo lo contrario, estaba bien vivo.

La tormenta parecía eterna, las gotas de lluvia se colaban entre los labios de ambos, haciendo que el beso sea mas suave de lo que debería.

- Yo…- Laura intentó hablar, pero Julian la calló, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios. Él sonreía.

- Me gustas también.

Ella lo miró. Ahora podía ver a su antojo todas esas cosas que le encantaban de él, sus ojos, sus facciones masculinas. Su piel blanca y el hermoso contraste con su cabello negro.

Laura se sentía extraña, como adormecida, flotando. En sus brazos, ella se sentía como una muñeca de trapo. Jamás se había sentido así. Apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su corazón. Eso la relajaba más.

-Vamos adentro? – Julian dijo, acariciando el mentón de Laura- Necesitamos cambiarnos la ropa, o nos pescaremos un resfriado.

- Yo no pescaré nada…- Ella sonrió- Factor de curación, recuerdas?

Julian sonrío. Caminaron lentamente bajo la lluvia, su mano en la pequeña cintura de Laura.


	5. Chapter 5

El salón principal estaba en silencio, solo se oían los ruidos de la tormenta, rugiendo suavemente en el exterior. Subieron las escaleras tan sigilosamente como pudieron, dejando un rastro de agua detrás de ellos. Trataron de no llamar la atención, más allá de que todo el mundo parecía estar o dormido o muy entretenido en la sala de Juegos.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo que divide las habitaciones de las mujeres de las de los hombres, se besaron nuevamente. Esta vez, ella le respondió el beso.

-Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras…- Julian le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla, aun húmeda. Laura sonrió. Internamente, ir a la habitación de Julian era algo que deseaba hace mucho tiempo.

Se volvieron a besar. Julian la tomó muy fuerte por la cintura, y la presionó contra su cuerpo. Un leve impulso recorrió el cuerpo de Laura, como si se hubiese encendido un fuego dentro de ella. Las sensaciones se multiplicaron por mil, podía sentir el calor de Julian, su aroma enloquecedor, su lengua en su boca, en un juego interminable. Las manos de Julian en su espalda parecían aprisionarla en un capullo del cual no quería salir. Laura deseaba que no la dejara ir.

Julian se dio la vuelta lentamente, caminando hacia su habitación. El corazón le latía como loco, las manos le temblaban. No estaba seguro si era por la ropa húmeda o por que jamás se imaginó que Laura diera esos besos.

Entro a su habitación, se quitó la remera empapada y la arrojó en una esquina del cuarto.

Knock, knock, knock.

Julian abrió levemente la puerta, lo suficiente como para que su ojo derecho se encuentre con un ojo verde brillante. Luego la abrió del todo, en una mezcla de sobresalto y alegría.

- Dijiste que podía venir cuando quisiera…- Laura sonrió.

Julian la tomó de la muñeca y la metió al cuarto, luego cerró la puerta con seguro.

Ella tomó su rostro y lo besó. Julian intentó quitarle el corsé, pero sus dedos no encontraban como actuar ante tanto nudo.

-Déjame a mi…-Laura susurró. Y con solo halar una cinta, la pieza cayó al suelo ante los pies de Julian. Tomo a Laura por la cintura y la presionó con su cuerpo contra la puerta. Su piel, suave, su piel lo volvía loco. Sus manos se dieron el gusto de explorarla toda, de acariciar sus pechos, de recorrer su espalda de arriba abajo, y mas abajo aun.

Ella lo dejaba hacer, aun se sentía como una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos. Aun se sentía como flotando.

Las manos de Laura desabotonaron el jeans de Julian, liberando la presión que contenían. Y sus manos se posaron ahí, moviéndose, justo donde ella sabia que debía hacerlo. Julian tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

-La cama….-Dijo Julian, aunque sonó más a un gruñido- te quiero en la cama.

Laura obedeció. Julian la observó unos instantes, acostada en su cama con los cabellos húmedos y con sus bragas solamente. Parecía un cazador observando a su presa, pensando que parte saboreará primero. Laura era perfecta, y no, no estaba exagerando. Ella estaba diseñada para ser perfecta.

Julian se posicionó sobre ella, hundiendo su cara en sus pechos, controlándose para no morderla. Podía sentir los músculos de Laura tensarse levemente, escucharla respirar profundo, y emitir suaves gemidos.

Se abrió camino entre sus piernas, apartando la ropa interior. No había tiempo para nada mas, debía ser así, en ese instante, de lo contario se volvería loco. Ella estaba ahí, debajo de él, deseándolo.

Laura envolvió sus largas piernas con las de él, y con sus manos le recorrió el cuerpo, algo que siempre había deseado hacer, algo con lo que tantas veces había soñado, para despertar sola y hambrienta de él. Ahora lo tenia donde tantas veces se había imaginado.

Laura lo posicionó en el lugar justo, en ese punto húmedo y calido. Y él se sumergió en ella, conteniendo su aliento, enterrando su cara en su suave cuello. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, intentando ir cada vez más profundo, controlándose, disfrutándola.

Laura contuvo sus gemidos cuanto pudo, sabia que la posibilidad de que la escuchen existía y eso no era lo que ella deseaba. Pero en un momento, Julian dio en el punto exacto y ella no pudo contenerse.

Él se movió dentro de ella por unos momentos. Julian la miró a los ojos, y vio esa chispa que inició todo en un principio, ese brillo fogoso. Entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto quería esto desde siempre, realmente lo deseaba. Inconscientemente.

Dentro, más dentro…encontraron la saciedad a su sed finalmente, en un final a con suaves sonidos a coro, con manos presurosas y besos.

Julian se desplomó sobre ella, tratando de recuperar el aire. Los corazones de ambos latían frenéticamente, uno tan cerca del otro que parecía poder oírse mutuamente.

Se quedaron acostados en silencio, ahora Laura tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Julian, oyendo como su corazón lentamente recuperaba su ritmo normal. Le acarició el estomago, el pecho, suavemente con la punta de sus dedos. Ante esto, Julian se relajó. Lentamente se quedó dormido, aprisionando a Laura contra su cuerpo.

Ella lo observo dormir, parecía un niño.

El cuarto ahora estaba en silencio, ocasionalmente iluminado por algún relámpago de la tormenta. Las gotas de lluvia hacían un bello sonido contra el vidrio de la ventana. Estaba oscuro afuera, Laura calculó que debían ser las 7 de la tarde.

Pronto, ella también estaba dormida.

Julian se despertó porque sintió frío.

La ventana estaba abierta y Laura ya no estaba a su lado.

'Chica lista' pensó, sonriente.

El reloj digital a su lado marcaba en grandes números verdes las 9 de la noche. Julian se asombró, con razón estaba hambriento.

Eso y el hecho de que después de tal actividad, uno debe reponer energía.

Aun estaba adormecido. Se sentía más liviano. Y aun podía oler a Laura en sus sabanas, en sus dedos.

Julián se sentó en la cama y se vistió lentamente, repasando cada una de las imágenes que se sucedieron anteriormente.

Ahora todo parecía ir en cámara lenta.

Laura estaba acostada en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo.

'Fue real?' se preguntaba.

Aun podía sentir sus manos, su boca. Aun tenía la imagen de sus ojos, como ansiosos. Ese azul tan claro de sus ojos.

Fue real.

Se acostó sobre su costado, abrazando su almohada.

Fue real…

Y se quedó dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

Cess y Laura estaban en la Cafetería, sentadas comiendo helado.

- Extraño a las chicas. A Nori y a Sofía…

Sofía…el nombre le cayó a Laura como una bofetada. Se sintió mal de repente. No solo por que sabia que Sofía y Julian de algún modo tenían algo, sino también porque no le había contado a Cess de su visita al cuarto de Julian.

-Cess…- se encontró diciendo de repente.

- Si?.. – Cess no levantó la vista de su tazón de helado de frutilla. Buscaba las pequeñas frutillas que vienen ahí.

Laura dudó un minuto, mirándola. Estaba a punto de contarle.

'_NO! CALLATE!_' le gritaba su mente…Cess era su amiga, debía saber.

Pero, que pensaría?

-Cess, yo..

-Hola niñas, que hacen?- En ese instante Julian y Josh entraron a la cafetería.

-Hola Laura.- Josh le sonrió.

-Hola Josh.- Ella respondió, también sonriente.

Josh Foley siempre había sido amable con Laura. Siempre sonreía cuando hablaba con ella.

Cess y Josh comenzaron a hablar de basket, y de baseball. A Cess le encantaban los deportes, y Josh la había llevado varias veces a ver partidos de Basket. Así que cada vez que se juntaban, el deporte era un tema obligatorio de charla.

Julian estaba mas en silencio que de costumbre. Bueno, en realidad, no acostumbra a estar en silencio. Laura intentaba no mirar a Julian, permaneció en silencio y se dedico a terminar su helado.

En otra situación, quizás se hubiese metido en la charla. Pero no hoy. Estaba incomoda.

-Oigan chicos, Están bien?- Preguntó Cess de pronto, mirando a Laura y a Julian.

-Si, por que?- Julian dijo.

Él también estaba incomodo, no es que estaba arrepentido de lo que habían hecho, es que no sabia como manejarse con Laura.

Con cualquier otra chica, hubiese ido a abrazarla, a decirle un par de cosas lindas. O comprarle alguna cosa bonita…pero sabia que con Laura eso no iba a funcionar. Laura era la antitesis a todas las mujeres que había conocido.

- Bueno, Laura suele ser callada, pero tu?- Cess le dijo a Julian, entrecerrando los ojos.

Y Julian sabía que Cess podía leerlo.

- Supongo que aun estoy enojado con mi padre por haberme cagado el verano.- Julian dijo, mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza.- No debería estar aquí, debería estar en alguna hermosa playa.

Julian tenía planes de viajar a Europa, pero una discusión con su padre causo el congelamiento de las cuentas bancarias de Keller Jr.

-A mi me gusta estar aquí.- Dijo Cess, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero extraño al resto de los chicos.

- Si, yo también.- Y miro a Julian – Apuesto a que extrañas a Sofía, verdad?

Julian miro fugazmente a Laura. La verdad es que no había pensado en Wind Dancer hace casi una semana. Pero como explicarle eso a sus amigos, que aun tenían la idea de que el tenia un gran enamoramiento con Sofía?

-Si, es verdad, la extraño.- dijo, aunque no muy convencido.

La extrañaba de cierta forma. Pero ahora estaba descubriendo algo nuevo.

-Estoy cansada…si me disculpan, me iré a acostar.- Laura dijo de repente, mientras se ponía de pie- Los veo luego, si?

Prácticamente salio corriendo del salón, dejando al resto del grupo. Julian sabía lo que había pasado.

- Esta bien?- Preguntó Josh, haciendo una seña con su pulgar.

-Si, solo tiene unos problemas con Logan. A ella también se le frustraron las vacaciones, sabes?- Cess explicó.

-Ah….- Josh sonrió- Pero siempre es un placer verla irse.

- Dios, Josh!- Cess resopló, dándole un empujoncito en el hombro.

Julian frunció el ceño y miro para otro lado.

El cuarto se encontraba a oscuras.

Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada, y Julian estaba dormido, soñando con Sofía…un lindo sueño que involucraba una playa un pequeño bikini.

Tic, tic, tic, tic.

Julian abrió un ojo.

Tic, tic, tic, tic.

Una sombra se asomaba en su ventana. Por un momento se asustó. Pero luego la reconoció.

Una pequeña descarga de energía verde abrió la ventana, y una pierna blanca se deslizo dentro lentamente.

Julian se sentó en la cama, observando la figura delante de si.

Estiró una mano y encendió la luz en su mesa de noche. Lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos verdes. Luego vio la musculosa blanca que tenia, y por supuesto, sus pechos.

-Hola.

Ella le sonrió. Él apartó las sábanas y la llamo con una mano, mientras le daba golpecitos al colchón con la otra. Laura se acostó a su lado.

Julian le paso la mano por la cintura, y acarició su cara, sus labios eran rojos, aunque no tenia nada de maquillaje puesto. Laura estaba fría, y temblaba suavemente.

Quizás había estado largo rato golpeando la ventana, porque Julian estaba muy dormido.

Él adoraba su piel. Tan suave.

Ella estaba en silencio, sus ojos levemente cerrados. Estaban cara a cara, besándose, acariciándose En silencio.

Julian nunca había hecho eso con nadie. Todas las mujeres que habían estado en una cama con él no habían estado ahí para acariciarse precisamente.

-Realmente me gustas Laura…´-dijo él, finalmente.

-Tú también.- ella susurró.- me has gustado desde hace tiempo.

-Si? –Oír eso le hacia bien a su ego. No es que lo necesitara, pero siempre era bueno oírlo, y mas de una chica tan preciosa como ella.- Eres muy buena actriz, porque jamás me di cuenta.

- Lo soy, verdad?- de un movimiento, estaba sobre él – Quieres saber en que mas soy buena?- Dijo ella, levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa picara.

-Ya lo sé. Pero me gustaría que me refresques la memoria.- Respondió él, poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

Julian estiró la mano para apagar la luz, pero ella lo detuvo.

- Deja la luz encendida.

Laura se quitó la musculosa. No tenía brasier. Julian no lo hubiera notado jamás, puesto que sus pechos permanecían tan firmes como siempre.

Entonces dirigió sus manos a otros lugares más interesantes.

Los ojos de Laura se abrieron, pesadamente.

Ya era de día, podía oír a los pájaros cantar afuera. El sol iluminaba todo el cuarto.

Se sentó lentamente, Julian dormía a su lado y ella no quería despertarlo.

Buscó su ropa y se vistió lentamente. Apenas puso un pie

- A donde vas?- Julian dijo de repente, con una voz ronca, aun dormida.

Laura lo miró. Estaba despeinado, medio sonriente y había pasado un brazo detrás de su cabeza.

-Tengo que irme, ya es de día.- dijo Laura.

-No, quédate aquí….Es sábado y son las 6 de la mañana Laura.

-No puedo…que tal si alguien me busca?

-Laura, quédate. Nadie va a buscarte a esta hora. No tienes que huir cada vez que pasamos la noche juntos. Me gusta dormir contigo…-Julian sonrió- bueno, y hacer otras cosas también.

Laura sonrío y bajo la pierna del marco de la ventana. Julian extendió su mano y la tomo por la muñeca, atrayéndola hacia él.

-OH, eso esta mucho mejor, si…- Dijo. La espalda de Laura rozaba su pecho. Julian pasó su mano por la cintura. Ambos se volvieron a dormir.

Las siguientes cinco noches Laura se apareció siempre en la ventana de Julian.

Ahora, además del sexo, estaban las charlas.

Julian le contó a Laura acerca de su familia, sobre su hermano, sobre su padre. También le contó sobre el negocio familiar y sobre cuanto discute con su padre acerca de su disconformidad heredar la empresa.

-No quiero ser como mi padre.- Le dijo, mientras entrelazaban los dedos de sus manos.- No quiero vivir rodeado de trajes, de negocios. Yo quiero ser un X-Men.

-Y lo serás.- Ella le dijo.- Eres el mejor de todos los estudiantes, y sabes dirigir muy bien el escuadrón.

Él la besó. No podía creer que ella estuviera escuchándolo, y que de hecho, lo entienda.

Siguieron hablando. Laura había comenzado a confiar en Julian, muy lentamente.

Laura era desconfiada por naturaleza. Así que empezó a contarle cosas sobre ella, pero no todo.

Le contó acerca de su origen, acerca del proyecto de Arma X, pero no le contó que fue entrenada para matar sin dejar marcas, o sobre las torturas.

Le contó sobre su madre, pero no sobre por qué fue asesinada.

No estaba lista para confiar del todo en él. Era muy probable que no la entendiera, no como Logan lo hacia.

Él sabía que no estaba recibiendo toda la verdad. Pero no estaba dispuesto a presionarla.

Julian también entendía a Laura.


	7. Chapter 7

Cess y Laura estaban en la Cafetería, sentadas comiendo helado.

- Extraño a las chicas. A Nori y a Sofía…

Sofía…el nombre le cayó a Laura como una bofetada. Se sintió mal de repente. No solo por que sabia que Sofía y Julian de algún modo tenían algo, sino también porque no le había contado a Cess de su visita al cuarto de Julian.

-Cess…- se encontró diciendo de repente.

- Si?.. – Cess no levantó la vista de su tazón de helado de frutilla. Buscaba las pequeñas frutillas que vienen ahí.

Laura dudó un minuto, mirándola. Estaba a punto de contarle.

'_NO! CALLATE!_' le gritaba su mente…Cess era su amiga, debía saber.

Pero, que pensaría?

-Cess, yo..

-Hola niñas, que hacen?- En ese instante Julian y Josh entraron a la cafetería.

-Hola Laura.- Josh le sonrió.

-Hola Josh.- Ella respondió, también sonriente.

Josh Foley siempre había sido amable con Laura. Siempre sonreía cuando hablaba con ella.

Cess y Josh comenzaron a hablar de basket, y de baseball. A Cess le encantaban los deportes, y Josh la había llevado varias veces a ver partidos de Basket. Así que cada vez que se juntaban, el deporte era un tema obligatorio de charla.

Julian estaba mas en silencio que de costumbre. Bueno, en realidad, no acostumbra a estar en silencio. Laura intentaba no mirar a Julian, permaneció en silencio y se dedico a terminar su helado.

En otra situación, quizás se hubiese metido en la charla. Pero no hoy. Estaba incomoda.

-Oigan chicos, Están bien?- Preguntó Cess de pronto, mirando a Laura y a Julian.

-Si, por que?- Julian dijo.

Él también estaba incomodo, no es que estaba arrepentido de lo que habían hecho, es que no sabia como manejarse con Laura.

Con cualquier otra chica, hubiese ido a abrazarla, a decirle un par de cosas lindas. O comprarle alguna cosa bonita…pero sabia que con Laura eso no iba a funcionar. Laura era la antitesis a todas las mujeres que había conocido.

- Bueno, Laura suele ser callada, pero tu?- Cess le dijo a Julian, entrecerrando los ojos.

Y Julian sabía que Cess podía leerlo.

- Supongo que aun estoy enojado con mi padre por haberme cagado el verano.- Julian dijo, mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza.- No debería estar aquí, debería estar en alguna hermosa playa.

Julian tenía planes de viajar a Europa, pero una discusión con su padre causo el congelamiento de las cuentas bancarias de Keller Jr.

-A mi me gusta estar aquí.- Dijo Cess, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero extraño al resto de los chicos.

- Si, yo también.- Y miro a Julian – Apuesto a que extrañas a Sofía, verdad?

Julian miro fugazmente a Laura. La verdad es que no había pensado en Wind Dancer hace casi una semana. Pero como explicarle eso a sus amigos, que aun tenían la idea de que el tenia un gran enamoramiento con Sofía?

-Si, es verdad, la extraño.- dijo, aunque no muy convencido.

La extrañaba de cierta forma. Pero ahora estaba descubriendo algo nuevo.

-Estoy cansada…si me disculpan, me iré a acostar.- Laura dijo de repente, mientras se ponía de pie- Los veo luego, si?

Prácticamente salio corriendo del salón, dejando al resto del grupo. Julian sabía lo que había pasado.

- Esta bien?- Preguntó Josh, haciendo una seña con su pulgar.

-Si, solo tiene unos problemas con Logan. A ella también se le frustraron las vacaciones, sabes?- Cess explicó.

-Ah….- Josh sonrió- Pero siempre es un placer verla irse.

- Dios, Josh!- Cess resopló, dándole un empujoncito en el hombro.

Julian frunció el ceño y miro para otro lado.

El cuarto se encontraba a oscuras.

Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada, y Julian estaba dormido, soñando con Sofía…un lindo sueño que involucraba una playa un pequeño bikini.

Tic, tic, tic, tic.

Julian abrió un ojo.

Tic, tic, tic, tic.

Una sombra se asomaba en su ventana. Por un momento se asustó. Pero luego la reconoció.

Una pequeña descarga de energía verde abrió la ventana, y una pierna blanca se deslizo dentro lentamente.

Julian se sentó en la cama, observando la figura delante de si.

Estiró una mano y encendió la luz en su mesa de noche. Lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos verdes. Luego vio la musculosa blanca que tenia, y por supuesto, sus pechos.

-Hola.

Ella le sonrió. Él apartó las sábanas y la llamo con una mano, mientras le daba golpecitos al colchón con la otra. Laura se acostó a su lado.

Julian le paso la mano por la cintura, y acarició su cara, sus labios eran rojos, aunque no tenia nada de maquillaje puesto. Laura estaba fría, y temblaba suavemente.

Quizás había estado largo rato golpeando la ventana, porque Julian estaba muy dormido.

Él adoraba su piel. Tan suave.

Ella estaba en silencio, sus ojos levemente cerrados. Estaban cara a cara, besándose, acariciándose En silencio.

Julian nunca había hecho eso con nadie. Todas las mujeres que habían estado en una cama con él no habían estado ahí para acariciarse precisamente.

-Realmente me gustas Laura…´-dijo él, finalmente.

-Tú también.- ella susurró.- me has gustado desde hace tiempo.

-Si? –Oír eso le hacia bien a su ego. No es que lo necesitara, pero siempre era bueno oírlo, y mas de una chica tan preciosa como ella.- Eres muy buena actriz, porque jamás me di cuenta.

- Lo soy, verdad?- de un movimiento, estaba sobre él – Quieres saber en que mas soy buena?- Dijo ella, levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa picara.

-Ya lo sé. Pero me gustaría que me refresques la memoria.- Respondió él, poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

Julian estiró la mano para apagar la luz, pero ella lo detuvo.

- Deja la luz encendida.

Laura se quitó la musculosa. No tenía brasier. Julian no lo hubiera notado jamás, puesto que sus pechos permanecían tan firmes como siempre.

Entonces dirigió sus manos a otros lugares más interesantes.

Los ojos de Laura se abrieron, pesadamente.

Ya era de día, podía oír a los pájaros cantar afuera. El sol iluminaba todo el cuarto.

Se sentó lentamente, Julian dormía a su lado y ella no quería despertarlo.

Buscó su ropa y se vistió lentamente. Apenas puso un pie

- A donde vas?- Julian dijo de repente, con una voz ronca, aun dormida.

Laura lo miró. Estaba despeinado, medio sonriente y había pasado un brazo detrás de su cabeza.

-Tengo que irme, ya es de día.- dijo Laura.

-No, quédate aquí….Es sábado y son las 6 de la mañana Laura.

-No puedo…que tal si alguien me busca?

-Laura, quédate. Nadie va a buscarte a esta hora. No tienes que huir cada vez que pasamos la noche juntos. Me gusta dormir contigo…-Julian sonrió- bueno, y hacer otras cosas también.

Laura sonrío y bajo la pierna del marco de la ventana. Julian extendió su mano y la tomo por la muñeca, atrayéndola hacia él.

-OH, eso esta mucho mejor, si…- Dijo. La espalda de Laura rozaba su pecho. Julian pasó su mano por la cintura. Ambos se volvieron a dormir.

Las siguientes cinco noches Laura se apareció siempre en la ventana de Julian.

Ahora, además del sexo, estaban las charlas.

Julian le contó a Laura acerca de su familia, sobre su hermano, sobre su padre. También le contó sobre el negocio familiar y sobre cuanto discute con su padre acerca de su disconformidad heredar la empresa.

-No quiero ser como mi padre.- Le dijo, mientras entrelazaban los dedos de sus manos.- No quiero vivir rodeado de trajes, de negocios. Yo quiero ser un X-Men.

-Y lo serás.- Ella le dijo.- Eres el mejor de todos los estudiantes, y sabes dirigir muy bien el escuadrón.

Él la besó. No podía creer que ella estuviera escuchándolo, y que de hecho, lo entienda.

Siguieron hablando. Laura había comenzado a confiar en Julian, muy lentamente.

Laura era desconfiada por naturaleza. Así que empezó a contarle cosas sobre ella, pero no todo.

Le contó acerca de su origen, acerca del proyecto de Arma X, pero no le contó que fue entrenada para matar sin dejar marcas, o sobre las torturas.

Le contó sobre su madre, pero no sobre por qué fue asesinada.

No estaba lista para confiar del todo en él. Era muy probable que no la entendiera, no como Logan lo hacia.

Él sabía que no estaba recibiendo toda la verdad. Pero no estaba dispuesto a presionarla.

Julian también entendía a Laura.

-Te ves…distinto…- Dijo Cess, mirando a Julian que estaba sentado a su lado.

Ambos estaban en el jardin, sentados en las escaleras que llevaban al interior de la mansion.

-Tu crees? Es que hoy no me peiné- él bromeó.

-No, no es eso…- los ojos de Cess se entrecerraron, como analizando a Julian.

-No me veo distinto…- Julian nego con la cabeza y cerro los ojos, levantando su cara al radiante sol de la tarde.

-Hay algo que quieras decirme?- Cess susurró.

'_Si, me he estado acostando con X-23 durante los últimos, digamos, 12 días'_, Julian pensó y sonrio fugazmente.

-No…-

Cess giró sus ojos. Odiaba que la tomen por estúpida.

-Julian, te conozco. Y conozco a Laura también.- Los ojos de Julian se abrieron de repente para encontrarse con los de Cessily.- No soy estupida, Julian…

Él permaneció en silencio, como si no decirlo fuese a cambiar el hecho de que Cess lo supiera.

-Ustedes están durmiendo juntos.

-Yo…nosotros no…como se te ocurre tal cosa?

-Bueno, seguro que no están durmiendo precisamente…-Cess dejo escapar una risita- Pero estoy segura que algo hacen juntos.

Todas las imágenes de todas las veces que Laura había ido a su cuarto se agolparon en su cabeza…y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Como sabes tu de esto?- Julian dijo, apretando con fuerza sus parpados.

- Lo sabia!- chilló Cess, en su típico tono agudo.- es obvio, ya no eres cruel con ella, y Laura tiene una leve sonrisa en su rostro todo el día…

-Oh, cielos.- Julian, se cubrió la cara con una mano. Era la primera vez que se ponía incomodo con un tema como este. En otra situación, se hubiese vanagloriado de haber conseguido otra conquista.

-Oye, no me malinterpretes. –Cess dijo, dándole un codazo amistoso a Julian.- No tengo ningún problema con esto. Si tú estas bien, yo estoy bien.

- Cielos, cielos, cielos…- Julian sonrío.

- Pero como? Siempre sospeche de la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, pero esto…

- No lo sé.- Julian sacudió levemente la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.- La encontré una noche en la cocina, hace como dos semanas, y desde allí no pude dejar de pensar en ella. Es una locura!

- Así que de verdad te gusta….Quien lo diría!

- Si….-Julian sonrió ampliamente.- Ella es diferente de todas las chicas que conocí. Es silenciosa, no esta obsesionada con la moda, no es nada insegura de su aspecto… y le gusta escucharme.

-Ufff... eso si que es tener mal gusto.- Cess bromeó.

- Oh cállate!- Julian dijo, empujándola suavemente.- Tu siempre me escuchas.

-Si, pero no dije que me gustara…

Julian consideraba a Cessily una hermana, realmente se preocupaba por ella y sabia que ella también se preocupaba por el.

- Creo que esta comenzando a confiar en mí.- dijo él.

- eso esta bien.

-Hablamos mucho.- Julian miro hacia abajo- Es lindo. Con ella hago cosas que jamás hice con nadie.

-Ugh, no quiero saberlo.

-No niñita, no me refiero a eso.- Julian rió- Es que a veces nos acostamos en la cama y nos besamos, o nos abrazamos… hablamos mucho….es raro…no me provoca deseos de huir, sino todo lo contrario. Me encanta.

- Oh, eso es tan dulce…-Cess apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Julian.- Me encantaría poder hacer eso con alguien.

-Ya tendrás a alguien. Te lo mereces, eres una buena chica.

Cess sonrió melancólicamente. Antes de que sus poderes se manifestaran, una horda de muchachos suspiraban por ella. En momentos como este, odiaba su persona profundamente.

-Umm…Cess…-Julian le dijo- Es importante que Laura no se entere de esta conversación…Aun no se como lo tomara.

-No te preocupes. Soy una tumba.


	8. Chapter 8

Era una típica tarde de verano, calurosa y húmeda. Afuera, el sol parecía incinerar todo lo que tocaba.

Laura estaba acostada en el suelo, con una musculosa y sus bragas, leyendo un libro de Stephen King, uno de sus autores favoritos. Entonces su teléfono celular sonó.

Un mensaje, de Julian.

'_Quieres venir? Me robé un pote de helado de la cocina, hahaha'_

Laura sonrió…y le contestó

'_Mejor devuélvelo…tengo una mejor idea. Voy para allá'_

Dejó su libro sobre la cama y se puso una minifalda.

Salió de su habitación descalza, y se aseguro que no hubiera nadie cerca. Caminó hasta el cuarto de Julian y golpeó la puerta.

Él abrió enseguida y Laura entró rápidamente.

Julian vestía unos pantalones joggins grises, y no tenia remera.

-Hola belleza…-Dijo y la abrazó por la cintura.- Te extrañé anoche.

-Me quedé con Cess viendo una película…pero ahora estoy aquí…-

Laura lo besó, y se quitó lentamente la musculosa, luego la minifalda…

Ella caminó hasta el baño, y llamo a Julian con su dedo índice.

Le cautivaba lo segura que era Laura: caminaba semidesnuda ante él, sin preocuparse por nada. No era la típica muchacha que se buscaba defectos.

Y como si ella hubiese tendido un anzuelo, Julian siguió su dedo, como embelesado.

- Cierra la puerta con seguro.- Dijo ella, mientras se inclinaba a abrir el grifo.

Siendo Julian muy detallista, no pudo evitar analizar la postura de Laura, y por supuesto, su pequeña ropa interior roja. Y se detuvo allí, pues el ángulo era perfecto…

-Julian, me oíste?

-Que?- Dijo él, como saliendo de un transe.

-Que cierres la puerta con seguro.

Asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta del baño y dejo que su telequinesia se encargue del resto. No cambiaba por nada la comodidad de sus poderes, porque ahora podía poner sus manos en lugares mas interesantes que en un seguro de puerta.

Julian abrazó a Laura, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo calido. Laura lo besó, tomándose el tiempo para disfrutar el contacto de sus labios.

A Julian le encantaba besarla. Siempre sabia bien, y tenia una dentadura perfecta…supuso que su factor de curación debía ser muy ventajoso en algunas cosas.

Laura beso su cuello muy lentamente, y fue bajando, con una lentitud casi desesperante para Julian, porque ya sabía lo que venia. Y lo quería ya. Aunque debía aceptar que ella si sabia como excitarlo.

Cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, inhalando.

Necesitó apoyarse en el lavabo para no perder la estabilidad.

Ella era buena, muy buena…

Y se detuvo. Se puso de pie, se quito la ropa interior y se metió en la ducha, con una sonrisa juguetona.

Julian la miró un momento. El agua le caía en el cuerpo, en su piel blanca y suave, se escurría por cada curva, remarcándola.

-Eres hermosa…-susurró Julian, dando un paso adelante para meterse en la ducha con ella.

Definitivamente esto era mejor que el helado…hahaha…helado.

Laura le sopló un beso…

En cuanto Julian tuvo una pierna dentro de la ducha…

Knock, knock, knock….

'_Julian, estas ahí?'_

Una voz de mujer. La voz de Sofía.

Laura y Julian se miraron boquiabiertos.

-Joder…- Susurró Julian, mientras tomaba una toalla y se la envolvía en la cintura.

-No le contestes.- Susurró Laura.

Knock, knock, knock

-Tengo que hacerlo, sino me buscara con los demás, y luego vendrán todos a golpear la puta puerta…y yo solo quiero meterme a la ducha contigo.- Julian protestó, haciendo una mueca.- NO te muevas.

Laura asintió con la cabeza.

Julian caminó hacia la puerta, maldiciendo su suerte.

Tomó el picaporte… _'respira, respira profundo' _pensó.

-Hola! – Sofía dijo, con una gran sonrisa. Estaba bronceada. Y eso le quedaba muy bien.- Es un mal momento? Estabas…

-A punto de darme un baño…si.-Julian sonrío amablemente. Estaba contento de verla, de verdad, pero hubiese preferido que sea en otro momento.- Esta bien, no te preocupes. Como te fue en tu viaje?

-Genial! El hotel era hermoso, y mi habitación tenia…-Sofía sonrió entusiasmada. Le encantaba hablar. Todo lo contrario a Laura.

-Sof, me encanta que hayas disfrutado.-Julian le sonrió.

De repente, Sofía frunció el ceño.

-No es esa la ropa de Laura?

Julian trago saliva.

-Umm…no.- balbuceó- Digo si. La tomé por error del cuarto de lavandería.- Mintió- Estaba por devolvérsela.

Sofía pareció dudar un minuto. Y Julian rogó que se lo creyera.

-Ya veo…-Sofía dijo, sonriendo.- Ten cuidado, Julian, recuerdas que pasó cuando tomaste _mi_ chaqueta por error?

Julian se sonrojó. Lo recordaba: cuando fue a devolvérsela, terminaron en la cama.

- Si, lo recuerdo. Pero tú no te preocupes por eso. –Dijo él, tratando de cambiar de tema. Sabia que Laura podía oírlos.- Umm, Sof, voy a bañarme.

Ella sonrió. Julian notó algo en sus ojos…acaso estaba esperando que la invite a pasar?

-Ya veo…- Ladeó su cabeza y jugó con su cabello. Estaba coqueteando con él.

-Si. Te veo más tarde, si? Adiós!- Julian le sonrió, cerrando lentamente la puerta.

Sofía se quedo inmóvil un momento, algo confundida.

Julian la había rechazado? Imposible, él estaba loco por ella. En su viaje había decidido que ya había sido suficiente suspenso. Era hora de tomarlo.

Pero esto? Algo no estaba bien.

Dentro del cuarto, Julian caminó al baño.

Laura estaba de pie donde él la había dejado. Tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Y eso los hacia ver más grandes aún.

-Así que ya te habías acostado con ella?- Laura disparó, levantando una ceja. Estaba celosa. Pero no era esos celos que sentía cuando veía a Logan abrazar a alguien, o como cuando su prima Megan salía con otras amigas. Estos celos eran distintos.

-Solo una vez…-Julian susurró, cerrando sus ojos. Lo habían atrapado.- Fue hace como un año y no sentí lo que siento contigo. Además, ella no esta interesada en mí.

-Aun sientes algo por ella. Cuando esta cerca, tu corazón se acelera y…

-No voy a mentirte, Laura, aun la considero atractiva…pero tu me gustas mucho más.´- Julian le dijo, clavado en su lugar en la puerta del baño. No quería acercársele, Laura estaba molesta y él podía terminar como una brochette.

Laura sintió una opresión en el pecho. Salio de la ducha.

-Escucha, Julian, no tengo problemas en ser tu pequeño secreto sucio.- Le dijo, parándose frente a él. – Pero de ninguna manera seré tu segundo plato.

Laura se secó y se vistió rápidamente, dejando el cuarto por la ventana, por miedo a que Sofía aún estuviera afuera del cuarto.

Julian se quedó en silencio, escuchando el ruido del agua en la ducha.

'_Espero que el helado no se haya derretido'_ Pensó.

Los días subsiguientes Laura no se apareció en el cuarto de Julian por las noches, y lo evitaba durante el día.

Se sentía usada. Y estúpida, por haberse permitido pensar que el podía llegar a sentir algo por ella, mas allá de una relación física.

Y Julian sabia que ella lo estaba evadiendo. También notó que Sofía le enviaba constantes señales de interés. Miradas fugaces, sonrisas…su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo.

Lo que siempre había deseado estaba esperando que el lo tome, como un regalo sobre la mesa…pero ahora el quería algo más. Tenía a alguien más en la cabeza, y en el corazón.

Julian buscó ayuda en Cess.

-No te ha hablado de esto?- Le pregunto él. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las tantas aulas vacías. Allí se podía conversar en paz, ya que nadie andaba por ahí en vacaciones.

-No. Y menos ahora, lo más probable es que se sienta avergonzada.

-Jamás pensé que algo así podía llegar a pasar.

-La vida es una gran ironía, Julian.

- No he hablado con ella en casi una semana.- Dijo él, frotándose el mentón.- Y creo que me voy a volver loco!

-Bueno, yo-

-Digo, hace un mes apenas podía verla. Y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. – Julian interrumpió a Cess.- No tiene ningún sentido!

-Yo creo- Cess intento hablar nuevamente, pero una vez más Julian la interrumpió

-Y ahora Sofía! Se me ofrece como nunca antes!

-Oye, déjame hablar, no?- Chilló Cess.

-Perdón. Adelante.

-Creo que estas exteriorizando algo que estuvo dentro tuyo todo el tiempo, Julian. Creo que Laura te gusta desde el primer momento que la viste…-

Julian recordaba ese día, cuando Logan presentó a Laura como su "hermana". Ella estaba a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Era silenciosa, más que ahora.

Lo primero que Julian notó fueron sus ojos verdes, llenos de misterio, coronados con largas pestañas negras.

Y luego sus pechos, por supuesto.

-Quizás…pero por qué ahora?

-Porque no hay distracciones. No hay casi nadie aquí, no hay tareas ni sesiones de entrenamiento. Se dio la casualidad de que tú y ella se quedaron aquí. Y te concentraste en Laura.- Explicó Cess. Era buena dando consejos.

Julian guardó silencio.

- Y que debo hacer?

- Decirle a Sofía lo que esta pasando, y a Laura qué es lo que sientes por ella.

Mientras, Laura estaba en su cuarto.

Una gruesa línea de sangre bajaba por su antebrazo.

Se había acostado en la tina de baño, y estaba casi dormida.

Pensó en su madre, y en los inviernos en su antigua casa. En lo bellos que se veían los pinos cubiertos de nieve. En lo cálido de los brazos de su madre, abrazándola.

Lentamente, todo el baño comenzó a desvanecerse.

Lo había logrado, iba a perder la conciencia. Y rogaba esta vez poder irse con su madre.

Como la extrañaba…

De pronto, una voz la llamaba. Una voz lejana, desesperada.

Un par de manos la tomaron fuerte por los hombros, y la sacudieron.

Laura abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente.

_-LAAAAAUUUURAAAAAA__…- _

Su nombre…la voz aun estaba muy lejos…y algo o alguien seguían sacudiéndola insistentemente.

Las grandes X que se había marcado en el brazo se habían cerrado ya, y su factor de curación había empezado a reponer la sangre que había perdido.

La voz seguía llamándola, pero esta vez era más clara y fuerte. Era un hombre..

Era Julian.

Laura abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él, muy grandes y preocupados.

Sus manos la tomaban fuerte por los hombros, estaba cubierto de sangre.

Su sangre.

-Que estas haciendo?- Dijo ella, mientras luchaba para zafarse de las manos de Julian.

-No, que carajos estas haciendo tú, Laura?- él le gritó.

Tenía miedo, ella podía olerlo.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Keller.- Ella contestó y se puso de pie. Julian tomó sus brazos y los examinó cuidadosamente.

-Factor de curación, recuerdas?- Dijo ella, apartándolos violentamente de él – No voy a desangrarme.

Laura abrió el grifo del lavabo y se enjuago los brazos. La sangre desapareció en un remolino rojo furioso.

- Te cortas?- Julian frunció el ceño. Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido pensar tal cosa de Laura.

Ella miró abajo. Era su ritual, su momento más personal.

-Como entraste?- Laura intentó cambiar de tema.

-Por la ventana.- Julian respondió, pero quiso saber- te cortas muy seguido?

-No voy discutir esto contigo.- Laura le respondió y señaló la puerta.- Vete.

-Estaba buscándote para hablar.-

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo- Le dijo, y le lanzó una mirada feroz.- Ahora vete por favor.

-Te quiero, Laura. Me gustas, me vuelves loco. Jamás sentí esto por nadie. Quiero que empecemos una relación de verdad.

Silencio.

-No, no quieres.-Laura dijo, cerrando sus ojos.

-Eres distinta, y eso me encanta. Realmente quiero estar contigo.

-No, no quieres.

-Joder, déjame hablar…- masculló Julian.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Mira, jamás le había dicho algo como esto a nadie. Eres todo lo contrario a todas las mujeres que conocí en mi vida. Y no quiero que solamente seas mi pequeño secreto sucio. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mía, que te quiero. Esto es extraño para mí, pero es como me siento.-

Silencio.

Julian sentía su corazón palpitar como loco. Laura tenía los ojos fijos en los de él.

Estudiando.

Escuchando.

Oliendo…

Silencio.

-Por favor di algo porque me siento un completo idiota, Laura.- Julian murmuró, algo molesto. Estaba siendo absolutamente sincero, abriendo su corazón como nunca antes y ella solo estaba ahí, mirándolo.

-No estas mintiendo.

-No! No estoy mintiendo- Protestó- Por que siempre las mujeres…?-

-No fue una pregunta.-Lo interrumpió Laura.

Julian no estaba mintiendo. Si estaba nervioso, y algo asustado. Pero no mentía. Laura sonrió sutilmente y caminó hacia él.

Le acarició la cara, el cabello. Julian sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un elefante de encima, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras abrazaba a la pequeña criatura que le había quitado el sueño tantas noches.

-Así que puedes oler una mentira, literalmente, uh?- Sonrió él, y le apartó un mechón de cabello negro de la cara a Laura.

-Sip, soy genial.

Él sonrió. Y la abrazó más fuerte.

-Entonces…estamos bien?

-Casi…- Laura tomó su cara entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara a los ojos – Julian, tienes que hablar con Sofía y explicarle las cosas.

Él asintió.

Sabía que debía hacerlo…pero habría tiempo para pensar después.

Ahora tenía a Laura entre sus brazos. Por fin.


	9. Chapter 9

Eran las 2 de la madrugada y Laura estaba profundamente dormida.

Su teléfono celular sonó, destellando en la oscuridad y Laura se sentó automáticamente, como si se hubiese clavado una aguja en la espalda.

_SNIKKT…_

Le tomó un segundo caer en la cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Retrajo sus garras y estiro la mano para tomar el teléfono.

Miró el número en la pantalla y abrió grandes sus ojos.

-Logan? Que carajos..?- dijo Laura, frotándose la sien.- Han pasado TRES semanas!

La voz del otro lado de la línea respondió entre estática.

-Lo siento, niña. De verdad, las cosas estaban…complicadas por aquí.- y preguntó- Como has estado?

-Estoy bien…cuando regresas?

-Aun no termine aquí.

-Cual es el problema? Estas bien?- Laura preguntó. Le gustaba cuidarlo, y a veces se sentía obligada a hacerlo. Logan podía ser un niño en tamaño grande a veces.

-Estoy bien cariño.- Logan dijo en una pequeña risa.- No te preocupes.

-Te conviene traerme un muy lindo recuerdo de Japón. Un kimono o algo así. Quizás un Nunchaku o unos Sai.- Laura sonrió, recostándose nuevamente.

Silencio…mejor dicho, estática.

-Como…? Mierda, voy a matar a Summers...no puede mantener su bocota cerrada.-Logan dijo.

-Por favor, no desaparezcas otra vez. Aunque sea envíame un mail.

-Lo haré en cuanto pueda. Lo prometo.

-Y otra cosa, sé que allí son las 2 de la tarde, pero aquí son las 2 de la madrugada. Me diste un susto de muerte.

Logan rió.

-Perdón, aún tengo algo de Jetlag.


	10. Chapter 10

Julian estaba quedándose dormido, estaba en ese extraño transe donde todo parece irreal, justo unos minutos antes de cerrar los ojos.

Eran las 23:45 cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Que?- Grito sin levantarse. Lo ponía de bastante mal humor que lo despierten.

Estaba seguro que no era Laura, ella siempre se presentaba en su ventana.

-Julian…- La voz parecía tímida. Era Sofía.

Julian frunció el ceño.

'Que diablos...?' Ella jamás había hecho una cosa como esta…

'Le hicieron un lavado cerebral o algo así? Porque esta no es la Sofía que conozco'

Ciertamente no lo era. Sofía era muy correcta, jamás se presentaría en el cuarto de Julian a medianoche. Eran incontables las veces que él deseó que pase tal cosa.

-Sof? Estas bien?- Julian se sentó en su cama, indeciso.

Abrir o no abrir, esa era la cuestión.

-Puedo pasar?- Sofía dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Una extraño impulso le recorría el cuerpo.

-Perdóname Sof…estoy enfermo- Julian mintió, rogando que ella lo crea.

-Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo necesito dormir y mañana me sentiré mejor.

Sofía permaneció en silencio unos minutos, con su mano en el picaporte.

-Bien…nos vemos mañana…buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Sof.

Sofía se quedo parada mirando la puerta unos instantes. Definitivamente no era esto lo que esperaba. Vino buscando algo dulce, y se fue con un sabor bastante amargo en la boca.

Algo no cuadraba. Y ella tenía la leve sospecha de qué era.

Al día siguiente, Laura y Julian estaban sentados en el techo. Era el único lugar donde podían hablar sin ser interrumpidos.

-Hablaste con ella?- Laura preguntó. Estaba recostada al lado de Julian, con su cabeza en su regazo.

-Aun no.

-Julian, deberías.-

-Lo sé. Solo que todavía no encuentro el momento.

Silencio. Solo el canto de las aves en la bella tarde.

Un hermoso ocaso anaranjado se levantaba ante ellos, y a lo lejos, las figuras de las copas de los árboles parecían estar dibujadas en tinta negra.

-Logan me llamó.- Dijo Lara finalmente.

-Si? Te dijo donde esta?

-Japón.

-Wow…-Julian silbó- Eso si que es lejos. Te dio alguna explicación?

-No…solo que aun no había terminado allí. No quiere decirme. Y yo sé que algo no muy agradable va a pasar. Lo siento.

Julian le acarició el cabello, negro y suave, como seda.

-Sabes cuando vuelve?

-No…-Laura suspiró. Estaba preocupada, y Julian lo sabía.

Él se inclinó y le besó la comisura de los labios.

-Eres muy bella, sabias?

-Lo soy?- No era falsa modestia. Julian a veces pensaba que ella no era conciente de lo atractiva que era y del efecto que tenia en los hombres. Esa ingenuidad era cautivante.

-Si. Me tienes loco.- Pasó sus dedos por sus labios rojos, siempre rojos, aunque a veces no usara maquillaje.

Laura cerró sus ojos, disfrutando el contacto.

Él le gustaba. Mucho. Era alto y delgado, estaba en forma. Era inteligente, ágil y un buen combatiente. Y divertido.

Si, Julian había logrado hacer reír a Laura. Hasta el mismo se asombró.

Ella no era muy risueña. Pero tenía un sentido del humor muy especial. Una mezcla de humor negro con espontaneidad. Exquisito.

A Julian le encantaban los ojos de Laura y había empezado a aprender a leerlos. Todo lo que ella no expresaba en palabras, sus ojos parecían gritarlo.

También le encantaba su carácter. Su quietud. Su dulzura especial. Le encantaba que la acaricie. De alguna forma le recordaba a un felino, su manera de moverse, de observar todo lo que la rodeaba, siempre atenta. Sus pasos a veces imperceptibles.

Era sexy. Muy femenina pero no al extremo.

Tenía un lado salvaje, insaciable. Indomable.

Un lado irresistible para él.

Julian estaba hipnotizado. Jamás pensó en que Laura, en su pequeña apariencia, pudiese tener tantas cosas para descubrir.


	11. Chapter 11

Julian se dejó caer a un lado de Laura, intentando recuperar el aire.

-Eso fue excelente.- Sonrió, secándose la transpiración de la frente.

-Lo fue…-Susurro Laura, en su estado de relajación.

Puso su cabeza en el pecho de Julian, escuchando el ritmo frenético de su corazón bajo sus dedos. Los parpados le pesaban, mientras el le acariciaba el cabello, ahora ligeramente revuelto.

- Laura…

-Mmm?- Gimió ella, adormecida.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ahá- Suspiró la chica…el latido de Julian, ahora más calmado, la adormecía.

-Aún te cortas?

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

Silencio.

- Oye… te enojaste?

-No…no. Es que… no es algo de lo que suelo hablar. Nadie lo sabe. Todos me consideran un fenómeno…Imagínate si se enteran que uso mis propias garras para cortarme.- Ella susurró, jugando con las yemas de los dedos en el pecho de Julian.

Él se sintió especial, y esbozo una leve sonrisa. El rompecabezas estaba empezando a develar su hermoso dibujo.

- No lo hago seguido…no ahora…pero llegué a hacerlo varias veces al día.- Laura susurró, tan suavemente que Julian apenas pudo oírla.

-Por que?

-No lo sé. Me hace sentir que tengo el control de algo, que soy capaz de controlar aunque sea una sola cosa, entre tantas cosas que no puedo manejar.

- Cuando fue la primera vez que…?- Julian preguntó. Necesitaba saber, aun tenia la imagen de Laura acostada en la ducha, cubierta de sangre, casi desmayada.

Él había tenido su sangre en sus manos.

- Cuando mataron a mi madre.

Julian ya sabía la historia de la madre de Laura. También sabía que era un asunto del cual Laura evitaba hablar.

El cuarto estaba en silencio. La luna llena suspendida en el cielo afuera de vez en vez se cubría con las nubes rosadas.

Laura se sentó para irse, y Julian la rodeó con un brazo..

-Quédate aquí. Duerme conmigo preciosa- le dijo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Ella volteó a verlo. Él muchacho que le había hecho la vida imposible durante dos años le pedía que duerma con él. Y no era la primera vez. Pero parecía que cada vez que mencionaba esa frase, se oía mejor que la anterior. Ella se sentía cómoda con él. Y casi no tenia pesadillas con Julian respirando rítmicamente a su lado.

Laura volvió a recostarse lentamente, su espalda rozaba el pecho de Julian.

-Tu piel es tan suave….-Le susurró él, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca.

La tarde siguiente, Julian estaba sentado en la Cafetería. El lugar, contrariamente a lo que solía ser, estaba desierto.

Observaba el jardín por el gran ventanal. Era una tarde gris. Gris y húmeda.

Julian se sentía muy bien.

Estaba descubriendo a Laura capa por capa. Y cada capa era más interesante que la anterior. Hablaban mucho y eso era extraño para él.

Estaba descubriendo la persona detrás del Arma.

Una dulce, inteligente y comprensivo ser. Un ser apasionado.

'Me conoce…' Pensó 'Y yo la conozco'

Sonrió a su reflejo en el vidrio.

-Julian?- Una vocecita desde el otro lado del cuarto.- Oh, por fin te encuentro!

-Hey Sof.- Sonrió él mientras volteaba a verla.

Ella camino hacia él, balanceando sus caderas. Vestía un short blanco y una camisola celeste. Estaba muy bonita.

- Que estas haciendo?- Ella se sentó a un lado de Julian, cerca. Él podía oler su perfume.

-Uhmm… pasando el rato.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, y Sofía miró a Julian por el rabillo del ojo.

-Te extrañé, Julian.- Le susurró de pronto. Y sus ojos se encontraron.

Sofía estaba hermosa hoy.

Aún le gustaba, no había dudas. Pero Sofía no era Laura. Para nada.

Calculando las cosas, Laura le gustaba más. Extraño, no?

- Tú me extrañaste?- Sofía finalmente preguntó. Sus labios cerca de los de Julian.

Cuantas veces había deseado que esto pasara!

- Sof…-comenzó a hablar Julian, alejando su rostro de la chica. Su corazón estaba acelerado - Necesitamos hablar.

Sofía frunció el ceño.

- Estoy con alguien ahora.

La joven cerró los ojos lentamente. Algo dentro suyo ya lo sabia.

- Entiendo…

- Realmente me gusta esta chica, y quiero hacer las cosas bien. No quiero lastimarla.- Julian susurró.

- Felicitaciones entonces.- Sofía forzó una sonrisa. Se sintió tonta. Había pensado que tenía a Julian garantizado. Que equivocada estaba.- Cómo se llama? La conozco?

-Laura.- Dijo Julian, sin vacilar.

-Espera..Laura?- Sofía pregunto frunciendo el ceño- Te refieres a X-23?

Julian asintió con la cabeza.

-Tú y Laura…eso es algo que definitivamente no te esperas.

Él sonrió y miro abajo. No había maldad en su comentario.

Sofía era lo suficientemente madura para entenderlo. Además, su relación con Julian nunca fue más que un constante, evidente y descarado coqueteo.

Bueno, quizás una vez pasó de coqueteo…una vez o dos.

-Sip. Es una locura, pero es real.- Dijo Julian.

-Si tu estas feliz, yo estoy feliz también.- Contestó Sofía.

Se miraron a los ojos. Aun había deseo en la mirada de Julian, Sofía se dio cuenta de eso. Pero no era ese deseo ferviente…era una pequeña llama.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas, Sof.

Julian la abrazó. Y se permitió sentir el cuerpo de la chica por última vez.

Sofía se puso de pie y se alejo. Pero a mitad de camino a la puerta, se detuvo.

Corrió de vuelta hacia Julian y lo besó, tomándolo de sorpresa por completo.

- Tomemos eso como una despedida.- Sofía le susurró, mirándolo a los ojos.

Julian no dijo nada. Solo asintió, un poco atontado.

Sofía se alejó nuevamente, y desde el marco de la puerta, le preguntó.

-La amas, Julian?

- No sé si es amor…pero es algo que jamás había sentido.- Contestó él, y el tono de seguridad en su voz perturbo a Sofía.

Ella sonrío levemente, pateando suavemente el piso con la punta de sus pies. Parecía una niña de cinco años a punto de pedir un caramelo.

-Me hubiese gustado ser yo la que te haga sentir así.- Disparó Sofía.

Julian no sabía qué responder. A esta altura, Julian no sabia si Sofía podría haberlo hecho sentir lo que siente por Laura.

El silencio invadió el cuarto.

Sofía se dio la vuelta y desapareció. No podía contener las lágrimas un minuto más.

Al dia siguiente, por la mañana Laura estaba en el jardín, sentada en la fuente nuevamente. Esta vez, el día era brillante, el sol matutino le acariciaba la piel, y era una sensación reconfortante.

Laura pensaba en el E-mail que había recibido la noche anterior, un e-mail de Logan con pocas palabras:

"_Estoy bien, volveré pronto" _

'Que tan pronto?'Se preguntaba Laura. Cuando Logan estuviera de regreso ella tendría que explicarle la nueva situación. Su relación con Hellion era algo que seguramente Logan no tomaría como buenas nuevas. A su padre-hermano no le agradaba mucho Julian Keller, en parte por como la trataba y en parte por la personalidad un tanto…bueno, bastante arrogante de Julian.

Y ahora, ella estaba involucrada hasta los huesos con el muchacho en cuestión.

'Cielos, esto si que va a ser difícil' Suspiró ella, cerrando los ojos.

De pronto, sintió frío. Frío en un hermoso día de verano…

-Laura?

Sofía la llamó, estaba caminando hacia ella. El viento frío comenzó a soplar un poco mas fuerte.

-Hola.

Sofía se sentó a un lado de Laura.

-Sé que tú y Julian están juntos.- Dijo, sin rodeos. Y miró el horizonte.

Laura podía oler el enojo en ella, mezclado con sal. Lágrimas.- Felicitaciones.

-Mira, yo- Laura intentó hablar, pero la mutante la interrumpió.

- No tienes que explicarme nada. Julian y yo…no estábamos en una relación concreta. Él era libre, tal como yo. Así que no te preocupes.

- Estas enojada. Y triste.- La chica de cabellos negros dijo.

-Quizás lo estoy, pero no contigo.- Sofía miró a Laura a los ojos.- Estoy enojada conmigo, entiendes a que me refiero?

Seguro que lo entendía. Quizás mejor que nadie en el Instituto. Pero decidio no ahondar en el tema

-Sofía…-

El viento seguía soplando fuerte, levantando hojas y pequeños pétalos de flores.

-Solo voy a decirte algo: Julian es un gran chico. Así que mejor que lo trates bien. Que lo cuides.

Sofía dijo esto justo a los ojos de Laura. No estaba desafiándola, y Laura no entendió por que ella le decía algo que ya sabia.

-Lo haré.- Se limitó a contestar.

Sofía sonrío levemente, aunque con un dejo de tristeza, como quien recuerda un verano y quiere volver a vivirlo. La chica se puso de pie y se fue.

El viento se calmó a medida que ella se alejaba de Laura.


	12. Chapter 12

A casi dos semanas de haber recibido el e-mail, Julian y Laura estaban sentados en la escalera de la puerta principal de la mansión.

-Cálmate, Laura…- Julian le frotaba suavemente la espalda.

Logan regresaba ese día, había llamado a Laura la noche anterior para avisarle. Y le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ella.

Y ahora Laura estaba hecha una bola de nervios.

-No puedo calmarme…me encantan las sorpresas!

Julian rió y la besó en la mejilla. A veces Laura parecía una niñita.

Estuvieron esperando por casi dos horas, hasta que Laura se enderezo de repente al escuchar la Harley Davidson de Logan en la distancia.

-OH, Dios, ahí viene.-

Julian frunció el ceño e intento escuchar….por supuesto que él solo oía el canto de los pajarillos. Olvidó el pequeño detalle de que ella tiene sentidos más agudos que los de él.

Laura se puso de pie y se acomodó el pequeño vestido negro que traía.

-Estas segura de que quieres que yo este aquí?- Julian preguntó. Internamente, tenia miedo de que cuando Logan se entere de la relación con Laura lo deje eunuco por el resto de su vida. Lo cual era altamente probable. Pero ella le había pedido que la acompañe…y él no se pudo negar.

-Si!- Ella tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso rápidamente. Julian sonrió.

La motocicleta se acercó rugiendo hasta la puerta principal. Logan tenia una gran sonrisa y sus lentes reflejaban el sol.

Laura le sonrío también, su corazón saltaba de emoción. No podía parar de pensar en su sorpresa.

Pero en cuanto Logan apagó el motor, la sonrisa reluciente de Laura se desvaneció.

Un joven, con un mohawk y grandes tatuajes estaba con Logan.

Julian frunció el ceño. El tipo y Logan se parecían mucho…al igual que Laura…podría ser que…?

-Hola niña.- Logan abrazo a Laura, pero ella no podía sacar la vista de aquel joven, parado detrás de su clon genético. -hola, Sr. Keller.-Logan refunfuñó, echándole a Julian una mirada que este deseó nunca más volver a ver en nadie. Una pequeña voz le ordenó cubrir sus partes nobles. Julian tragó saliva.

-Hola…

-Laura, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.- Logan dijo, dirigiéndose a ella con una gran sonrisa.- él es Daken. Mi hijo.

Los ojos de Julian se abrieron grandes.

Laura frunció el ceño.

Hellion podría jurar que vio chispas saltar entre los dos chicos. Si las miradas mataran, ellos se hubiesen asesinado mutuamente.

Vio a Laura hacer un puño, y dos pequeños relieves entre sus nudillos comenzaron a asomar.

El aire estaba tenso. Logan podía percibirlo. Pero entendía los sentimientos de Laura, y no esperaba que ella reciba a Daken con los brazos abiertos.

-Me alegra que estés de regreso.- Laura dijo, fríamente- Hola Daken. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que nos vemos luego, si?

Laura se dio media vuelta y entro a la mansión. Los tres hombres se miraron entre ellos.

-Y que se supone que estas haciendo tu aquí?- Logan dijo a Julian, mientras jugaba con las llaves de su motocicleta.

- Umm…nada.

-Espero que las cosas que ella tiene que hacer no tengan que ver contigo, Keller.- Logan gruñó.

-Seguramente no….adiós- Julian corrió tras Laura. Feliz de estar en una pieza aun.

Logan y Daken se quedaron unos instantes afuera.

-Bueno.- suspiró Logan- Pueden llegar a conocerse mas tarde.

Daken no dijo palabra, solo asintió. Estaba analizando todo a su alrededor.

-Vamos a conseguirte un cuarto, OK?

Logan palmeó el hombro de su hijo, y lo condujo adentro.

Escaleras arriba, Julian tocaba insistentemente la puerta de Laura.

-Déjame entrar, Laura.

Silencio. Julian supo inmediatamente lo que ella estaba haciendo. Así que forzó la cerradura y entró.

El cuarto estaba vacío, y la luz del baño encendida se veía a través de la puerta a medio cerrar.

Julian la empujó levemente y vio a Laura sentada a un lado del inodoro.

-No cariño…- Se sentó de cuclillas a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla. Ya no le impactó verla manchada de sangre. Ella miraba a la nada, y sus palabras eran poco más que susurros.

-Me reemplazó. Me dejo aquí para ir con él.

Susurró, al tiempo que marcaba otra X en su antebrazo.

-Deja de hacer eso!- Julian le ordenó, tomándola firmemente de las muñecas.- Él no te reemplazó. El tal Doki o como sea no nació ayer, por lo visto tiene tu edad, así que no te reemplazó. Logan no sabia que este personaje siquiera existía.- Intentó explicar Julian, no muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Y no me dijo nada! Ni siquiera me quiso llevar con él.

-Estoy seguro que no te dijo nada por una razón. Y no te llevo por una razón.- Dijo Julian, y pensó para sí ' Y mejor que sea una buena razón'

-No soy lo suficientemente buena.

Otra X.

-Cállate, Laura… Y deja de hacer eso, por amor de Dios!

Otra X. Otro pedazo de dolor que se desvanecía.

Realmente estaba dolida. Laura lo tomaba como una traición. Y era bastante cabeza dura cuando se le ponía algo en mente.

-Vete Julian! Déjame en paz! Tu no entiendes.- Laura gritó entre lagrimas, mostrándole las garras ensangrentadas a Julian.

- Eso crees? Crees que no entiendo? Mierda, sabes bien que entiendo lo que es ser reemplazado! Así que no me vengas con tus mierdas de victima, Laura.- Él le grito en la cara, mirándola a los ojos.

Laura lo miró atentamente. Sus heridas ya habían cerrado.

-Lo siento….- Susurró ella.

Julian la observó, tirada en el suelo, salpicada de sangre. Incluso así se veía hermosa. Y cayó en la cuenta de que había mucho más de ella que no sabia, claramente habis sufrido mucho en su vida. Había tenido una infancia extremadamente traumatizante, y una adolescencia carente del amor de una madre. Había sido el conejillo de indias de algo macabro.

Julian se dio cuenta que jamás llegaría a comprender el sufrimiento por el cual ella había pasado. Pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

-Córtame.

Dijo él, extendiendo su antebrazo derecho. Laura frunció el ceño.

-Que? Estas loco? Tú no sanas como yo, Julian. Es peligroso.

-Lo sé, no te pido una cortada profunda. Solo un rasguño para hacerme sangrar. Sé que sabes como hacerlo.

Laura lo miró atónita. Realmente hablaba en serio.

-Córtame Laura. Quiero saber que sientes.

Ella dudó. Entonces tomó la muñeca del chico y deslizó su garra por la piel. Rápido y con precisión quirúrgica.

Julian hizo un gesto de dolor, y el calor de su sangre no tardo de brotar. Él sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lo besó.

Había compartido con él su momento mas personal e importante.

Laura se puso de pie y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Su vestido cayó al suelo ante los ojos de Julian.

Pronto Laura descubrió que el sexo es casi tan bueno para liberar tensiones como cortarse.


	13. Final

Julian salio de la habitación de Laura, dejándola en la cama.

-Estas bien?- Preguntó él, desde la puerta.

-Lo estoy ahora.-Sonrió ella.

-Si necesitas algo, llámame, cariño.- Julian se ofreció, y ella asintió con la cabeza.- Adiós preciosa.

Cuando él se fue, Laura abrazo su almohada. Y se quedó dormida.

Una hora y media después de que Julian se vaya, alguien golpeó la puerta. Laura abrió un ojo.

_Snff…_Logan…_Snff…_solo él.

-Laura, nena…-

-VETE! Estoy durmiendo.- Grito ella.

-Claramente no estas durmiendo- gruñó él- Abre la puerta, Laura.

-QUE TE VAYAS!- Laura arrojo una almohada a la puerta, intentado canalizar su ira en el pobre objeto.

Se oyó un ruido metálico y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Y Laura tuvo la sensación de que los seguros en el Instituto Para Jóvenes Talentos no eran muy seguros en realidad.

-Oye! No puedes hacer eso! que tal si estoy desnuda o algo así?- Protestó Laura, sentándose en la cama.

Logan encendió la luz. Y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

-Gran problema. No tienes nada que no haya visto antes, Laura.

Ella hizo un gesto de enojo y se volvió a recostar, dándole la espalda a Wolverine. Él camino lentamente hacia ella.

_Snfff__…_

Logan frunció el ceño.

-Él estuvo aquí.- Gruñó- Tu misma apestas a Keller.

-Si. Estamos saliendo.-Disparó Laura, al tiempo que se volteaba para mirarlo a la cara.

Si algo había aprendido en todo el tiempo que pasaba con Logan, era como hacerlo enfurecer.

-Hemos estado acostándonos desde que te fuiste.

Ella sentía el corazón del pobre hombre latir como loco. Y la temperatura subía…y subía..

-Y es muy bueno. No tienes idea de las cosas que hacemos.

- Cállate mocosa! Por que me dices eso?- Gruñó él, estrellando su puño contra la pared.

-Porque yo no te oculto nada!- Laura chilló.- Eso te hace acordar a algo?

-Supe de su existencia el mes pasado. – Logan dijo. Podía oler las lágrimas de la joven.- Pero no te podía decir nada.

-Piensas que esta era la mejor forma de enterarme?- Laura levantó una ceja, un gesto que la hacia ver muy parecida a Wolverine.

-No…

-Dejarme aquí para ir corriendo a buscar a tu verdadero hijo? Si, suena como un plan excelente. Da igual. Yo solo soy tu clon.- Laura se mordió el labio para no romper en llanto ruidoso.

-No, no lo eres.- Logan se sentó a su lado en la cama, y trato de mantener la compostura al oler a Julian en ella.- Eres una chica genial. Una pieza importante de mi vida.

-Entonces por que hiciste esto? Por que me reemplazaste?- Lloró Laura, tomándose el rostro entre las manos.

Los ojos de Logan se abrieron. Sintió la necesidad de sonreír, pero no lo hizo. El pensamiento de Laura le causaba mucha ternura. Como explicarle que era imposible de reemplazar?

-No te reemplace.

-Si, si lo hiciste. Lo trajiste aquí para reemplazarme.

-No!- Logan sonrió. Abrazo a Laura y le acaricio el cabello.- Daken estaba pasando un mal momento. Tuve que ayudarlo, tal como hice contigo.

Silencio. Laura cerró los ojos. Necesitaba ese abrazo.

-Me odia. Puedo oler el desprecio en él.- Dijo ella, finalmente.

-Tu también olías igual- Logan levantó una ceja y sonrió. Laura no dijo nada porque él estaba en lo cierto.- Dale una chance. Apuesto a que ustedes tienen mucho en común.-

-No quiero-

-Laura…

-OK, esta BIEN..- Protestó ella. la idea no le agradaba para nada, pero parecía muy importante para Logan. Y él había hecho mucho por ella.

El le pasó la mano por la mejilla, aun húmeda por las lágrimas.

-Ahora, explícame la situación con Keller.-

Laura sonrió.


End file.
